


A Plethora of Rendezvous

by Kaynessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaynessa/pseuds/Kaynessa
Summary: It is their 6th year of Hogwarts. A seemingly long lost best friend of Lily Evans comes back to Hogwarts and unleashes a Pandoras Box of chaos, excitement, mystery, and adventure. Sanguine, optimistic, and ever-so-willing-to-help Lily steps in to aid her best mate. Secrets are being kept, Sirius Black is acting strange, and James Potter is not fond of the surreptitious manner Lily is acting.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline and characters have been marinating in my mind for what seems like ages now.  
> I've decided to finally begin writing it before I enter law school next fall.
> 
> This is my project with many ends and purposes.   
> For one; I am working on improving my vocabulary and sentence structure, also being consistent and disciplined in something. I am also trying to learn a new language, so you might see some indication of that in my writing :)
> 
> I am new to AO3 and frankly haven't read much here (most of my reading consists of the same fics I've been reading for years on fanfiction.net) so please let me know if I should know something (but seriously I have no idea how this thing works)
> 
> I digress.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -K

Lily Evans stumbled through the train corridor, trunk in tail, trying to find an empty compartment. Damn her obscure sense of time, she couldn't remember one year, when she was not one of the last to board the Hogwarts Express.   
“Oi, Lily! You can squeeze in with us if you’d like.” Remus Lupin called from the compartment she had just passed. Inside were the four marauders, sprawled out with their long legs across the compartment comfortably. There was no visible space available.

“Er..” Lily hesitated.  
“We don’t bite, Evans” James Potter had a magazine levitated so he could read it comfortably as it flipped itself.  
“Speak for yourself, mate.” Sirius Black retorted, not bothering to look up from his own.  
Lily looked to the last marauder, Peter Pettigrew was already asleep, drooling on the cushions.  
“I wouldn’t want to intrude. Thank you though.” Lily declined and smiled.   
“Alright, we’re here if you change your mind. Don’t forget, the Prefect meeting is starting in a bit,”  
“Shite. yes, you’re right. Thanks again, Remus. See you then!”

Lily silently swore to herself when she saw Severus in the following compartment, completely alone. They made eye contact but he quickly looked away. She walked passed it without any further acknowledgement.   
‘What a coward.’ Lily thought belligerently.  
Since his degrading and humiliating remarks, last term by the lake, any type of encounter they’ve had since was hostile and uncomfortable. It saddened Lily as much as it angered her.

“Oh, THANK Merlin!” Lily cried when she saw her mate, Mary Macdonald in a compartment towards the end of the train. There were two other people inside with her.  
“Lily! There you are, I was starting to get worried!” Mary exclaimed and took her in for a hug.  
“Oh, it has been ages! I have to update you on all the chaos back home.” Lily started, but then quickly stopped herself since they were not alone.  
She turned towards the other two people in the compartment, who she didn’t recognize. Until she realized she did.  
“No way!” Lily gawked looking at the two. “ You’re back! This is bloody amazing!”  
“We’re back,” beamed Gregory Pinnet   
“It is SO good to be back!” gushed the beautiful girl by the name of Leila Fadel.

Mary started, “Lily, they were just telling me about their experiences with the exchange programs! Greg, here, spent all of his time in the American Ilvermorny! And Leila did a year in France with Beaxbotons, as we already knew-- BUT, get this, she did the other year in Brazil with Castelobruxo! Mad, isn’t it?”

Lily gaped, “I can’t believe it has only been two years! I feel it has been ages-squared since the last time I’ve had a proper conversation with you, Leila. And Castelobruxo? WHAT!” 

Leila looked of sorrow and guilt. “Yes, sorry about that Lily. I meant to send more owls. It was just so much to take in and to keep up with. I know it’s no excuse with what you’ve been going through…”  
Lily mentally cringed. She did not like to be reminded of what happened in the summer before fifth year.  
Lily went in and hugged her. “Merlin, pardon me, Leila! I didn’t mean it in a that way at all, I am just so glad to see you! We are still best mates!” Lily assured while nonverbally levitating her trunk up to the shelving. “If anything, I think I was the one who stopped responding. Fifth-year was very all over the place. And plus being a perfect and all. Sorry about that.”

Leila beamed, “Thank Merlin, I’m glad you’re not cross with me.”

“I could never,” Lily reassured her.

Greg continued with his stories of America and how different but fascinating it is from Hogwarts and Britain. He explains the different houses, and how he was sorted into Pukwudgie, naturally. “It is the closest one to Hufflepuff, you see, I was not surprised.”

Leila spoke of how she favoured Castellobruxo for their fit blokes and exotic magic.

“I never did want to go to Beauxbatons in the first place. My father basically guilt-tripped me into it. He went there, you know. He said that if I were to participate in the exchange program, to attend Beauxbatons first, and if I still wanted to go somewhere else after that, I could after the first year. I submitted my transfer application as soon as they were receiving it.”

“You do not enjoy the French company?” asked Greg.

“It’s not that I don’t like the French, I AM French. It’s just that I much rather be farther away from home than just a floo away.” Leila explained. “My family lives in Spain. Much too close to Beauxbatons. You should have seen how much they pried fourth year.”

Greg looked taken aback. “Wait. So you mentioned you are french but live in Spain, but attend Hogwarts? So are you French, Spanish or? Pardon me asking, I am just confused”

Lily and Mary giggled. They have heard her explain her background many times before during the first three years at Hogwarts.

Leila waved her hand and shook her head. “No, you are fine. I would be confused as well.” She continued to explain. “You see. They agreed to raise our family in Spain. A middle ground between Britain and France. My mother, she is English and Italian. She came to Hogwarts, like us, and did the exchange program to Beauxbatons, like I. That is how they met. My father, on the other hand, he is an Arab French man... And I? I frankly do not know what the bloody hell I am..”   
They all laughed.

“Wait, so why didn’t they initially enrol you to Beauxbatons? Would it not have been more convenient, seeing as both your parents went there, and live fairly close?”

“My mum made the executive decision to send my siblings and me to Hogwarts. My mum is a head-strong woman, my father abides her wishes. My little brother, Omar, is actually starting Hogwarts this year, which is probably the main reason I’ve decided to come back. I want to be here for him.” Leila leaned back against the cushion and smiled. “But, he seems to have already gotten ahold of the logistics. He’s found friends at the platform and is in a compartment a few down from ours.”

“That’s so cute. He will love Hogwarts ”.

“Yes, I hope he does.”

“So which languages are you most fluent?” Greg changed the direction of the conversation.

Leila thought for a moment. “Well, growing up, inside the house my father would speak to my siblings and I in French, and my mother would speak to us in Italian. We would speak Spanish out in public, we lived like muggles, you see, which is very common in Spain. We had a governess who would teach us in English since we knew we would attend Hogwarts. My father never favoured the English language though, but he tries for mum. And my parents would speak Arabic when trying to keep us out of the loop, but we eventually caught on, to their dismay. I learned those five languages growing up, and I learned Portuguese on my own. I am still working on it though. 

They all sat there in admiration.

Lily suddenly jumped up. “I completely forgot. I need to get to my prefect's meeting, I’m late!”

\---------------------------------

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, the Great Hall and Feast was extraordinary.  
She sat next to Mary, the rest of their Gryffindor roommates including Leila. She listened to Leila retell her experiences at the other Wizarding schools. It was very fascinating, Lily wished she would have had the opportunity.

“Although I’m happy to see you back, I’m quite sad we cannot use your bed and wardrobe as storage anymore,” Aria told Leila. 

“Pity. You’re actually going to have to learn how to tidy up now, Clarke” Marlene chuckled.

“If I could do sixteen years of my life of refraining from tidying up, I don’t think it will be a problem now. Maybe I’ll look for a new place to keep my things, like under your bed, perhaps.”

The 6th year Gryffindor roommates laughed.  
“You’re laughing but I’m not joking,” Aria smirked.

Cosmia spoke next, in a very serious tone. Out of all the girls, she was not in a joking mood.“So, Lily. How was your summer back home? I know it must’ve been hard, and I’m sorry about that.”

Lily weakly smiled. She knew this conversation with her mates was going to eventually happen, as much as she would like to not talk about it., “It was very much how I expected it to be. Since my parents passing, Petunia has been evermore undelightful. I’m just glad I never have to go back there again.”  
“Until next summer, of course,” Cosmia suggested.

Mary spoke next for Lily. “Her sister is selling the house. She and her fiance are getting married and moving away. Very insensitive and bitchy if you ask me.”

“Don’t speak ill of Petunia, Mary, please. No matter how much she deserves it. It makes me feel worse.” Lily sighed and rested chin on her knuckles.  
“I’m sorry, Lily.” Mary side-hugged her.

“That’s terrible news Lily, do you know where you are to stay next summer? I could always ask my parents…” Cosmia began.

“No, no, no. Don’t worry about me. I’ve already made arrangements with Dumbledore. I have a paying job here at school so I’ll be able to afford housing during the summer.” 

Lily explained that once she found out Petunias plans of selling the house, she was quick to owl Dumbledore explaining her situation. She had initially asked if she could be a volunteer keeper for Hogwarts during the summer, maintaining everything clean and in order while everyone was away. He said that could be an option if she didn’t want to do something else he would offer. He offered her the job to help the faculty of her choice with their lesson plans, or anything they may need. He would pay her the wages at the end of each month, for her to save or spend.

Lily refrained from telling her friends that she planned to save every last penny. She needed the money to rent out a flat for the summer and for Auror training after next year. Auror training is very expensive.  
She knew if she brought that up, her friends would insist on spending the summer with them for her to save more for Auror training. Lily couldn’t do that to them nor their families. During these times, Muggle-borns have targets on their back, and anyone who surrounds themselves around them gains one too, the blood traitors.  
Only Mary understood this, she was her only fellow Muggle-born living in her dormitory. Mary also offered for her to stay with her, but she’s going through her own problems at home and Lily couldn’t bear feeling like a burden, so Lily kindly declined.

The feast was getting ready to close when Lily remembered she and her fellow Gryffindor prefects at the meeting had agreed that the term password for the Fat Lady Portrait was “Carpe Diem” and spread the word amongst her fellow Gryffindors.   
New Head regulation was that the eldest of the Prefects of each house are to lead the first years to the dormitory first, so they wouldn’t get trampled at the end of the feast by the other students, or lost on the way. For Gryffindor, the 6th year prefects were the eldest since the 7th year prefects decided to cut their education short and join the war. Rumour has it, the 7th year Slytherin male prefect also left to join the war, but on whatever side is only speculated. It was a trend amongst the seventh years, either leaving to join the war, go into hiding, or abroad.

This year, the Head Boy and Girl were the Udinov twins, Olga Udinov from Slytherin and Nicholai Udinov from Ravenclaw.   
The two most uptight houses. Lily groaned when she found out, she knew this year Hogwarts was going to run a tight ship. What was Dumbledore thinking? She really needed to work on being more responsible to avoid any scowling eyes from dear Olga like she had when she was late for the Prefects meeting on the train.  
To be fair, she never really spoke with either of the Heads before, they barely acknowledged her last year as prefects. Maybe they weren't that bad, or maybe she was just telling herself this to console herself.

Lily excused herself from her friends and went to go get Remus, before she completely forgot about the first years--which she knew she would, as she gets lost into conversations so easily.  
She reached where the Marauders were sitting and tapped Remus on the shoulder. “Hi Remus, I’ve come to fetch you before I forgot about the first years.”  
She glanced at the other boys, Peter was trying to devour as much food as he could before it disappeared down to the kitchens. Sirius was sulking, head resting on his hand that was propped up on the table. And James Potter was writing on parchment, looking like he was thinking very hard about something.  
“Good for you to start acting responsible, Evans, might actually keep your badge with these new Heads,” Sirius remarked, smirking a bit.  
“Glad to see I am finally making an impression to the generally-not-impressed. Why so glum, Black?”  
“Not impressed with you enough, Evans.”  
“Good, I didn’t really care. I’m just trying to be a more responsible prefect and seeming to care about students might be one of the job requisites. Not sure though.”  
James laughed and nudged his best mate. “Good thing we are not prefects, eh Padfoot?”   
Black scoffed in agreement, and James went back to his parchment.   
Lily rolled her eyes at them.   
That's odd, Lily thought. Usually, James gave into any opportunity to make a teasing conversation with her, or make a fool of himself.   
Lily knew exactly why. James knew she and Severus weren't friends anymore, so now he had no reason to torment her as he did last year to get on Severus’s nerves.

Remus shovelled the last of his stew into his mouth, cleaned it with a napkin, and stood up.  
“Good thinking, Lily. Come on, let's get to the guppies.”  
Lily laughed.

\--------------------------------------

Lily loved interacting with the first years. They were all so wide-eyed and timid about their surroundings like small kittens. And of course, their absurd questions amused her greatly. Unfortunately, this only lasts about a month before they begin socializing and learning a bit of magic and then all hell breaks loose.  
As she and Remus led the first years through the castle corridors, they were explaining the nuts and bolts of their new home.   
“If any of you ever have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me, or any of the prefects. The Head Boy and Girl office is on the third floor if you need them to set up tutorings, general advising, or to report anything of significance.”

They gave the password “Carpe Diem” to the Fat Lady and the portrait door swung open.  
“Get a good night's sleep, and don’t stir up any trouble. We have eyes and ears everywhere.” Said Lily mystically with wide eyes and wiggling fingers.  
The children looked warily to one another and laughed nervously.  
“Not literally, you know,” Remus assured them.

Lily merely smiled and shrugged. The children made their way up to their separate staircases to the dormitories, looking around for hidden ears and eyes the way up.

Soon the other prefects and Gryffindors arrived in the common room. Remus and Lily lounged on the bulky chairs in the main sitting area. They were talking about their encounters with the first years when James and Sirius reached them mid-conversation.

Remus was praising Lily. “You're brilliant with children, have you thought of becoming a governess?”

“She’s great with children because she can relate to them so well, Moony.” Sirius chaffed “Bloody childish, aren't we, Evans?”

Lily knew he was just teasing but for some reason, he triggered an ireful fire within her.   
“You’re not the first Black to insult me for sport. Either way, I’d much rather be childish than an entitled, cynical prick.” Lily spat, standing up and smoothing out her skirt.   
She spotted her friends in the corner of the common room. “Excuse me.”

Despite the dramatics, Lily Evans was usually a very nice and friendly girl. Too nice for her own good at times.  
She promised herself she was not going to let anyone belittle her, or make her seem any less than what she actually is. Especially not a pureblood wizard.


	2. An Elixir and A Deal

The following week was very bittersweet. It was the first week of classes, yet it seemed very off. Hogwarts used to be such a breath of fresh air. Now, everyone seemed in a rush and anxiety-driven. Lily could not blame them, the summer was a horror fest, each week new deaths would be announced in the Prophet. The owlery was almost always full.

After Charms was Lunchtime and Lily was absolutely famished. Mary told her not to wait up, she had an engagement to attend. But when she entered the Great Hall, her hunger quickly faded away, and her stomach churned instead. Many owls were swooping down at once delivering the Daily Prophet and other mail. No one looked too distraught, probably nothing too bad this week. Leila was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, a Ravenclaw boy was trying to make conversation with her, but she was looking quite sullen.

Lily didn’t even think about what she did next, it came naturally. “Leila, could I ask you for some advice? Some super personal, lady advice, if you will.” her green eyes glanced at the fifth year Ravenclaw boy and back at Leila in a pleading manner, as if it were a dire emergency.

“Of course, Lily! Sit down. Do you mind, Gerald? We can continue this conversation later if you’d like.”  
The boy sternly nodded and headed towards his house table.

“You, Lily Evans, are the most brilliant and selfless bird I have ever laid my eyes on.” She bit into her bun. “Truly. Thank you.”  
Lily chuckled, “I try. What was he going on about anyway?”

“Oh, poor Gerald. I honestly wasn’t paying attention. I have so much on my mind right now. It was embarrassing for both of us when he would ask a question and I would be nodding then ask what he had just said.” Leila covered her mouth and giggled.

“What’s been on your mind?” Lily asked, scooping cheesy noodles onto her plate. Very similar to muggle macaroni and cheese. She licked the cheese that got on her thumb.

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone, Lily. I don’t think I can keep it in any longer.”

Lily was very attentive now. “You have my word, go on…”

Leila took a deep breath.

“It’s more than one thing on my mind actually, but I’m just going to tell you the most relevant right now. My elder sister is asking me to sneak out of Hogwarts this weekend to accompany her somewhere.”

Lily was taken aback. “Your sister? Salma? Why would she ask such a thing? It is so dangerous right now!”  
Leila covered her face with her hands. “I know, Lily! There’s a bloody war going out there right now. Which is why I absolutely cannot let her go alone.”

Lily saw how distraught she was. She realized she understood very little of the situation. “I’m going to cast an anti-eavesdropping spell, so we can speak freely.”  
Leila nodded.

As she drew her wand, she caught James Potter's eyes. She looked away and cast the Muffliato charm motion while muttering the incantation around the two. She couldn’t help but catch his eye again, and she knew he recognized the charm motion by the suspicious look he shot at her. She diverted from his gaze and motioned Leila to begin explaining.

“My sister. She is being used as bait by Magical Law Enforcement. They want to catch the wizards who are recruiting muggles and witches for trafficking and magia-vessels. There might be dark wizards from You Know Who involved, and it is up to her to find out, so they can alert the Aurors.”

Lily voice began to shake. “W-what? Blimey! I am so sorry that you have to see your sister go through this, Leila”

“Lily, I know this might be too much to ask from me. I haven't really been the most brilliant friend these past couple of years...but you are the most talented witch I know…”  
“Is there something I can do to help?” Lily asked, genuinely. Though she knew whatever she was about to suggest meant trouble.

“It’s not as mad as you probably think it’s going to be. It’s just dinner. She would never put me in danger that way. She is going to meet one of the suspects as if she were interested in them. Like casual dating or whatever you call it.” Leila laughed nervously, her grey eyes scrunching up. “And she wants me to come along to her date to keep an eye on her from a different table, she said she would feel more comfortable. And she asked me to bring someone so it’s not suspicious that I am there alone.”

Leila bit her lip and the girls stared at each other.

“She said she would pay for our time and inconvenience too...” She said quickly.

Well, damn it. Thought Lily. How could she say no? Was she mad she was actually considering agreeing to this…what even was this?  
“So, like, a mission?” Lily squeaked.

Leila grinned, “A babysitting- supervising mission if you will. With the chance of encountering Dark Wizards. It will certainly prepare you to be an auror, in the future. Do you still want to be one, by the way? I remember that in the third year you were seriously considering it.”

“Yes. Yes, I still want to be an Auror. Do you still want to be a bikini model?”

Leila let out a mid-scream laugh. “Oh, how I remember my thirteen-year-old slagself. I miss her. Only Merlin knows how you put up with her. Though, these days, I wouldn’t dream of being a bikini model for a full-time profession. Maybe a hobby or a part-time job.”  
They laughed.

“All we need to do is figure out how to sneak out of Hogwarts.”

“The marauders would know, but they’d never tell...Unless..?”

“No, I won’t speak to Sirius.” Leila said stubbornly.

“Yeah, didn’t think so. Though I’m sure he would tell you anything you wanted to hear.” Lily said flatly.

“We’ll find another way. Maybe Hagrid could help. Without him knowing he is, of course.”

“Of course.”

“So are you in?” the beautiful girl asked.

“Hell yeah, I am.” said the prefect.

\----------------------------------------

Lily’s next class was Advanced Potions.  
And just her luck, Slughorn had stationed her with James Potter for team brewing. Though she counted herself lucky that she wasn’t assigned Severus.  
They were assigned the ageing potion this class. 

“It’s good luck that you’re with me, Potter. I am remarkable at Aging potion.”  
James adjusted his spectacles, “I am loving the modesty, Evans.”  
“What can I say?” Lily shrugged.

James chuckled and shook his head, skeptically. “Why have you made Aging Potion before, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I don’t mind you asking, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you.” Lily took her finger and skimmed the procedure. “Can you fetch two kings fruits and a bottle of Newt spleens, please? I’ll prepare the cauldron.”

“Got it,” James pushed off the table and went towards the ingredient cabinets.

Lily purified the stone cauldron with a quick spell that disposes of any dust or lint that may interfere with the potion. She lit a fire and fed the heat until the flame turned a steady blue. She tied her hair in a messy knot and was slightly struggling to tie her apron from the back.

“Let me help you with that, Lily.” came a voice behind Lily. Lily jumped, easily startled.  
It was Nicholai Udinov, the Head boy. He took the straps of the apron and tied them to a tight knot around Lily's waist.

“Oh. Thanks, Nickolai.”

“Call me Nico, all my friends call me that.” Nicholai corrected Lily.

Lily just stared at the Head boy, clearly perplexed. Why had he left his station to come to speak with her? Was he going to take her badge in the middle of Potions class? She hadn’t thought she had made any irresponsible decisions lately. Or yet, anyway. This weekend's plans would tell another story.

Nicholai started again. “Listen, I need to speak to you about rounds. My sister and I have decided to change the tradition of doing rounds with one's own house. We think it would be most efficient to change it up a bit, since students are beginning to memorize the round schedule, making it less predictable. We’re doing it for safety reasons.”

“Would it not be the same effect if we exchange round routes between the houses?” Lily questioned. She much rather do rounds with her fellow Gryffindors than any other house.

“Oh. Uhm, yeah, of course, we thought of that option...but our option seemed the most effective.” Nicholai stammered, clearly not having thought of that option.  
Lily turned, faced the table again to hang the cauldron over the fire. “Oh okay. When and whom am I scheduled with, now?” She poured water into the cauldron from her wand, nonverbally.

“Well, that is why I have come to speak with you, you are my rounds partner until further notice. We start this weekend.” Nicholai smiled and handed her a very think parchment of the new round schedule.

“This is my copy. It’s confidential information, I’m only entrusting you with it. Read over it and clear your schedule for the days you’re on. Return it to me to the head office when you’re done looking it over it.”

The water stopped pouring from Lily's wand. She looked up at Nicholai.  
She could kiss the bloke out of pure happiness!

This was her ticket for the weekend. How the hell did she get so lucky, was this a prank?  
Looks like Lily wouldn’t have to trick poor Hagrid after all.

She took the parchment in her hands before he could change his mind.  
She smiled, “Alright then. We will meet outside of your office then this weekend?”

“No need, I will come to Gryffindor Tower at ten.” He looked over Lily’s shoulder. “I won't keep you from your work any longer, Lily.”  
Nicholai walked back across the dungeon to his partner, who was annoyed from his absence.

James arrived back to their station as Nicholai left. He had six kings fruits of three different variations, and five different sizes of Newt spleen bottles, all in his arms, he didn’t know which to choose, so he brought all of the options.

“What did the Head prick want? Was he bothering you?” James was still watching Nicholai leave and dumped the ingredients on the table.  
“Just prefect business.” Lily stuffed the parchment of round routes and schedules in her bag. 

“Speaking of business. I have a proposition for you. This prefect might know something that might benefit your Marauder inquires.” She said in a low voice.  
Her mind was going a million miles a minute.

This caught James interest to the highest degree, “Yeah? But what can you offer that Moony can’t?”

Lily grabbed James wrist to read his watch. “It can wait. We are running out of time on this potion. Begin peeling the kings fruits and smush them till they reach a gooey substance- not sticky, gooey. Also, hand me the Newt spleen bottle--the beans measure 18 millimetres and 0.9 ounces on the label. I like to use a squeezing charm, much more precision than doing it manually.”

“Yes ma’am” replied James and saluted.

As Lily pointed her wand at each bean to properly smush it, and James stirred in the juicy substance to the water, he couldn’t help but to bring up the Sirius encounter earlier.

“Hey, Evans?”  
“Hm..”

“I want to apologize for what happened earlier in the common room on behalf of my mate.”

“I’m sure Black is just gruelling with regret and sentiment, isn’t he?”

“Uh...”

“I’m joking, Potter.” Lily chuckled. “You need not apologize for playful banter.”

“Didn’t seem like playful banter.”

Lily shrugged. “If anything I should probably apologize. I shouldn’t lose my temper over something so small. But knowing Sirius, he’s already forgotten that it even happened.”

“You’re probably right. I still wanted to apologize.”

“Thanks, Potter. If Sirius ever remembers what even happened, make sure to apologize on my behalf as well.”

“Duly noted.”

Professor Slughorn praised the two on the very well-made Aging Potion. “Evans and Potter! Very well-made! Lily m’dear, of course, was the master-mind behind this precise work, I’m sure!” 

James didn’t bother denying it. 

“Oh, may I take it with me as a trophy, Professor, please? The red colour would look marvellous displayed on my bookcase.” Lily purred.  
“Ah yes, Miss Evans, yes, I also like to keep the decor of my favourite works… and the colour very well resembles Gryffindor scarlet, I suppose... Just promise me you will not mishandle it, and keep it in a static state to avoid fermentation.”

“Of course, Professor. It will live its life for mere admiration.”  
“Very well then. You two are free to go.” He dismissed himself and walked towards the next table to check Severus’s team potion, and without any doubt, Slughorn praised his work as he had Lily’s.

Lily gently poured the red liquid in an empty glass bottle and secured the top.

“You’re not going to keep it frozen, are you.” James questioned.

Before Lily could lie her lips answered truthfully, “No.” 

“Tsk, Tsk. What a naughty, naughty girl you are, Evans.” 

Lily blushed and began to hide the bottle away in her bag.

James caught her wrist.“Well, I expect my share once it has fully fermented. This was a team effort, you know.”  
“Hardly.” Lily pressed.

“Maybe I should stay after class, to have a word with Slughorn…” James threatened.

“I never thought you to be a whistleblower, Potter.”

“Yeah, yeah. Call me what you like, I’ll be expecting my share either way.”

“As much as I would love to give you and your mates free booze, this batch already has a purpose. Maybe next time, Potter. Could you release me, you’re interfering with my punctuality.” 

“Or lack thereof.” James eyes squinted suspiciously once more as he had in the great hall earlier, and freed Lily’s wrist.

“I’ll see you in DADA.” Lily hitched her bag over her shoulder and gracefully left the potion dungeon.

During their Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Lily felt James penetrating eyes on the back of her head the entire class period. There was no doubt in her head that he knew something was up. And she was sure that after she spoke to him about the potential business inquiry, his suspicions would only arise. Though Lily was not worried about it. If anyone knew and respected the art of mischief it was James Potter. She would just spare him the details.

Professor Bauer dismissed the final class of the day. Lily hopped from her chair and strode to James. James was taken aback at the sudden presence of the Redhead but did not look displeased. “Come on, Potter, follow me.”  
James willfully obliged and followed the girl down the corridor until finally, they reached a stone corner which led to a deserted staircase. Lily was very familiar with this spot of the castle.

“This is getting a bit sketchy, Evans. You’re not planning to murder me, are you?”

“I’m probably being dramatic, but I cannot risk being overheard. And if I were trying to murder you, you wouldn’t suspect me, Potter.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“Look, I’ve brought you here because you’re my last resort… I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t desperate.”  
“You wound my ego, Evans. If you want a snog, you could ask without telling me I’m your last resort.”

Lily knew he was just teasing but she grew as red as her hair. She would have preferred to ask Remus, but he knew he would not agree, or not feel adequate to give her information without consulting his friends first. James and Sirius were the obvious ring leaders of their marauding.  
And she and Sirius were not exactly on the best of terms at the moment.

“As if, Potter.” Lily composed her flushed-self and started again. “So… I have in my possession what no other prefect has.”

“Go on,” James coaxed.

“Nico came to tell me that--”

“Nico?”

“The Head Boy. Nicholai Udinov” said Lily, impatiently.

“Oh, yeah, right. Go on.”

“He came to tell me that the prefects are to change up rounds completely. They are to be completely unknown and unpredictable from now on. Even the prefects will only have a few days notice of when their own rounds will be.”

“What?! That's madness! What for? I knew these bloody heads would only mess--”

“I have a solution. I happen to have the entire schedule for the term.. I could give it to you in exchange for information.” Lily cut him off, very excited of his reaction.

“You have my attention.”

“ I want to know how to sneak out of the castle. Through a Hogsmeade secret passage.” Lily said bluntly.

James gave her the same suspicious look he had given her too many times that day.  
“What are you up to, Evans?”

“I won’t ask you questions about what you use my part of the deal, and I don’t expect to tell you what I plan to do either.”

“That’s fair. Although, my information may lead to dangers far worse than knowing the prefect rounds.”

“So you don’t want it?”

James hesitated. “I do. I just want to make sure you know the risk you will be taking going outside the school grounds during times like these. Especially for you.”

“Are you suggesting I can’t defend myself properly?” Lily crossed her arms. “ I may not be of the same blood status as you and your mates, Potter, but I can very well hex the shite out of you when given the chance.”

“I wouldn’t bet any different, Evans. You’re the bloody best witch of the year, but that doesn’t mean--”

“Don’t worry about me, Potter. This is business.”

“Right.” James sighed in defeat and rumpled his hair and held the other out for Lily to shake... “You have got yourself a deal. Hand over the schedule.”

Lily smirked while she shook it, and took out the parchments Nicholai had given her. She duplicated and charmed it, and handed the first page to James.

“This is the first month. Every month, we can meet here and I can give you the following month. For future interest, if I need it.”

“You’re quite the entrepreneur.” James skimmed over the parchment. “This is bloody brilliant.”

“I’ve charmed it so it can only be visible to our eyes. To everyone else, it looks like a to-do list.”

“You are wonder-witch.” James folded the parchments and tucked it into his robes. “Now for my end of the bargain, dear. Follow me.”

Lily was jumping on her toes behind him, excited to finally see how the marauders would sneak out. It wasn’t a secret that they knew the castle secrets better than anyone. Who else would bring the butterbeer and sweets to the Gryffindor common room parties? 

They went up two floors to the fifth floor, and James stopped in front of the Gregory Smarmy statue. He was one big bloke.

“Behind this eerie fellow,” he motioned to Gregory, “ is a passage. Just walk behind it with confidence. But be cautious, we think Filch is suspicious. He’s seen us spontaneously appear at the end of this corridor one too many times.”

“Brilliant. Where does it lead?” 

“Right outside of Hogsmeade. If you jog, you could be there in about, I’d say, fifteen minutes. You’ve got short legs.”

“I’ll have you know I am average height,” Lily said matter-of-factly to the boy who grew to be a giant over the summer. “Any tips on avoiding Filch?”

“I’ve given too much information already, sorry Evans. Though, I may be persuaded with another month of round routes?

“Maybe I will if you show me another passage...later. I’d rather take my chances with Filch than diminish potential leverage.”

James looked at Lily thoughtfully. “You know, I’d tell you of all the passages if you’d only tell me what you’re up to.”

“Hmm… maybe I would if it were only my secret to tell.”

They walked back to the staircase. 

“What were you and Leila speaking about in the Great Hall today? I recognized the anti-eavesdropper charm.” James asked, he had recognized the charm from the hundreds of times he had performed it to speak to his mates when eavesdroppers like Snivelus would be lingering. 

“Have you no shame, Potter?” Lily asked amused. Who would ask about the contents in another's explicitly private conversation so casually?

“Answer the question, Evans.”

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” she walked down the steps, heading towards the library, leaving James on the top of the staircase, staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are intrigued!  
> -K


	3. Bottoms up, Mate

*Still wednesday*

“Oh, Leilaaa!” Lily called in a singsong tune, entering their dormitory. “I’ve come bearing wonderful news, darling!” Lily twirled into the middle of the room. Leila was digging through her trunk and got up to join Lily. 

“Spill, spill, spill.” Leila urged.

“What’s going on Lily?” Mary asked from her bed. She was on her belly reading a book.

Leila and Lily looked at Mary and then at each other. 

There was no one else in the dorm, they could tell her now if Leila wished.

“Mary, if we tell you, you’ve got to promise to tell anyone nor to judge us.” Leila began.

“And you’re obligated to help us. It the law, under the statues of Best Matery.” Lily added quickly.

They told Mary their plans for this weekend.

“My dormitory is full of madwomen!” Mary shrieked.

“Yes, well, you are obligated to join the club!” Lily beamed, “And I know exactly how we are going to pull it off! Mary, you’re job isn’t going to be hard and it is completely zero-risk.”

“What about the risk of being expelled?”

Leila ignored Mary.

“Lily, tell me your news!”

Lily told her friends all about Nicholai temporarily giving her the prefect route rounds and her negotiations with James Potter for the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

She also mentioned that her newly acquired ageing potion will be able to help disguise them while at the dinner, and by the time of the weekend, it would have fully fermented, an extra win.

“Tell me I’m the most brilliant, sly witch there is!” Lily shouted, laughing.

“Bloody Brilliant Bitch! You deserve the entire wizarding world, Lily Evans!”

“Unbelievable!” Mary shrieked.

Leila was jumping up and down. She took Lily and Marys faces and kissed them on both cheeks ecstatically.

“I’ve got to owl Salma! I’m off to the owlery! See you gorgeous slags at dinner!”

She grabbed her bag and skipped out of the dorm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Saturday*

The weekend finally came. Lily woke up at the crack of dawn to go have breakfast. She needed to get her homework finished before Salmas dinner date, and she wouldn’t have time to do it after because of her prefect rounds. School always came first.

She reached the Great Hall to snag some food and sneak it into the library. There was barely anyone in the Hall, students merely scattered around. 

She was surprised to see James amongst them. He was alone and reading a textbook while slowly munching on some apple slices.

Lily didn’t know what possessed her to walk towards him.  
Her curiosity always gets the best of her.

“Hi, Potter. What are you doing here so early on a weekend?”

James' head snapped up at her voice, clearly confused.  
“Evans? What Dark sorcery is this? You’re never up before noon on weekends.” James would know this since he spent most of last year keeping tabs on her.

“Yes, well, I’ve recently taken an oath to time management this term. My badge is at stake.”

He moved his books from across the table to the side of him and motioned Lily to take the seat in front of him. “Sit with me.”

Lily hesitated. She really needed to get her work done.  
“You sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on your studying…”

“Nonsense. I’m working ahead before Quidditch try-outs. I’m always up early to get a head start, I’ve got Dumbledores permission to do daily jogging around the lake before sunrise.”

Lily eyes bulged, she set her bag on the bench and gracefully sat down.  
“So you get up willingly, before the crack of dawn, to exercise? You’re the Dark sorcerer, not I.”  
Lily popped one of his apple slices into her mouth.

James rolled his eyes and smiled.

Lily opened her bag. If she was going to stay here, might as well be productive.

“You don’t mind me doing work as well, do you? I’ve got so much bloody homework, it’s unbelievable.”

“Already? It’s barely the beginning of the term, what classes are you taking? I believe we’ve got the entire day's classes of Mondays and Wednesdays together. It’s not that bad, just assigned readings.”

“Oh, I’ve already done that. I took the liberty over the summer to begin some of my textbooks. I knew this term was going to be tedious with my schedule.” Lily took out her journal and placed it on the table, along with her ink and quill. 

“Wait, what other classes are you in?” James probed.

“It’s complicated. So on Mondays and Wednesdays, I have the same schedule as you. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have Herbology, Alchemy, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. Fridays I have off.”

“Merlin, that's a full schedule, alright. My only full days are the two we’ve got together. But it doesn’t seem too complicated. I’m sure you’ll be able to keep up with no problem.”

“Yes, I would also agree with you. But the thing is, I’m also enrolled in regular school.”

“Pardon?” James' eyes pierced the emerald orbs.

“Muggle school. I’m also taking classes in the muggle world.”

“Yes, I understood that part. But what the hell? How and why?”

“I dunno, I’ve been doing it for a while now. I mail in my work to the school. Professor McGonagall gave me the option a few years ago. She’s acquainted with the headmaster at the school I’m virtually attending. I just do my assigned readings owl my work in every week.”

James blinked at Lily.

“I still don’t understand. Why would you willingly do work for that school? You’re a witch! You attend Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in the world! You don’t have to go to Muggle school anymore.”

“That's a bit ethnocentric of you, Potter. And the other wizarding schools are just as good.” Lily said, and James scoffed. 

She then put her hair behind her ears. “You just wouldn’t understand. You’re not muggle-born.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with everything. Are you that naive? There’s a war going on and I need to prepare in every way possible.” Lily took a sip of pumpkin juice.

James finally had a wave of realization. “You’re planning on returning to the muggle world.” He said flatly, in a very disapproving manner.

“No, I’m not a coward. I plan to fight, believe it or not.” Lily said pridefully. 

“Then explain your actions, Evans.”

“As I said, I just want to be prepared in every way possible. I will fight until I die, or until they take away my rights. Once I have no rights, there is no reason for me to stay. I need to secure a plan in all the possibilities.”

“They won’t take away your rights, Evans. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I am not being ridiculous. Wizards are notorious for taking away rights from anyone moderately different, and flocking away in their privilege and so-called ‘superiority.’ Look what they’ve done to Goblins or the poor House Elfs.”

“To be fair, House Elfs are a different situation.”

“Spoken like true pureblood.” Lily rolled her eyes.

“That’s not fair.” James grimaced.

They stared at each other. 

Lily began to pack her things and stood up. “I’m actually not that hungry, you know. I’m going to head out. This far-less-superior muggle homework isn’t going to do itself.”

James began to say something in his defence but Lily had already turned and left the table, out of the Great Hall. 

She spent the rest of her morning and early afternoon working on physics and maths.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Leila were trying on different dresses. “Leila, your breasts are huge!” Mary exclaimed as Leila posed in a low cut rose-coloured dress in the middle of the dorm.  
“Thank you, my love. If they hadn’t grown themselves, I would have had to pay for them as I was planning to. Though I am thinking about getting an arse procedure. Lily is tempting me, just look at those thighs!”

Lily blushed timidly. “I have gained a few pounds, haven't I? The entire summer I’ve only been eating carbs. I love carbs.”

Leila turned towards the mirror to fix her dark hair. “Lily, back in South America, witches pay heaps and heaps of gold for what you have. You’re a Latin dream.”

“I don’t know about this dress though, don’t you think the red will clash with my hair?”

“Actually, I was thinking of changing our hair for tonight. We need to be as inconspicuous as possible.”

“If we’re supposed to be blending, then why am I wearing a dress showing the entire shape of my arse.” Lily huffed and Leila ignored her.

“Mary, you know what you are going to say if anyone asks for us, right?” Leila and Mary have been practising the cover story.

“Yes, I say that you and Lily have said that you are going for a walk near the lake for therapeutic reasons. Lily is going through an emotional breakdown.”

Lily laughed. “Yes, everyone’s going to believe that one. Why are people so invested in my life? I blame Severus.”

Leila wrinkled her nose. “You know I’m so glad you aren’t friends with that git anymore.”

“You and me both, mate.” Lily sighed, not really meaning it. She sometimes missed him. He was one of those friends you could enjoy each other's company without having to say anything. It was so easy being friends with him, ironically.

Mary helped the two girls with their makeup. Lily took one of Leila's hair colouring potions for it to turn temporarily a mousy brown.

“Does it look alright?” She asked her friends. 

“Very inconspicuous,” Leila approved, downing the same potion. Her black mane of hair turned into a light shade of brown like Lily’s. “I look too much like my sister with my natural hair. It would be a dead give away to not change my hair.”

“I like it! Now you two look like sisters!” Mary squealed.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t hate the hair at all. She looked so different, it made her a bit uncomfortable, but she enjoyed the feeling.

“It’s 5:30, Lily. We should head out.” Leila said, beginning to change back into her normal robes. 

The pair stuffed their dress robes in Lily's dress clutch she had performed an Extension charm on, so it can hold a large number of things.

They left the dorms and walked down to the 5th floor towards the Gregory Smarmy statue. They entered the secret passage and made their way towards Hogsmeade. 

“Wait, I almost forgot. The ageing potion!”

“Ah, yes!”

Lily took out the potion flask and a pair of shot glasses. “I measured the glasses so the effects should only last a couple of hours.” She assured Leila as she poured the potion.

Leila nodded, “Bottoms up, mate.”

Immediately they felt the effects, it was a buzzing and warm sensation. Or was that the alcohol?

“Woah, Lily. It’s strong. Everything feels weird. Or is this the standard potion effects?”

“Just the potion. Everything should be settled down in a minute.” Lily leaned against the passage wall, lighting her wand. She expedited the fermentation using a charm she learned from a brewers guide to alcoholic beverages. She hoped she did it right, it seemed like it came off a little too strong with the ingredients in the ageing potion. She was too relaxed to worry.

“How do I look? Am I a MILF?” Leila smiled dumbly while outstretching her arms.

Lily giggled, “Yes, you look like you could have five rich husbands.”

“Certainly. Though none of them would be my husband, of course.”

Lily and Leila laughed. 

Yes, the alcohol was definitely stronger than Lily anticipated. 

“Come on, let’s get dressed.”

Lily slipped her red dress on and Leila her rose coloured one.

“I can’t believe I’ve got hips! Lily, Oh, Lily! You’ve got breasts!”

Lily looked down to see that she was right. 

“I need a picture of these to remember when I’m sad,” Lily said eagerly, pulling out a polaroid camera from her clutch. She had her bag linked to her trunk back in the dorm.

Leila and Lily had shot many photographs in their new bodies in the secret passage. The photos came out fantastic.

“Come one, we’ve got to go before we’re late. Mindy will be waiting for us.”

Mindy was one of Salmas friends who lived in Hogsmeade. She had agreed to let them use her floo for our transportation of the evening.

Mindy was a very nice and charming woman. She is recently married, and she and her husband have a cozy small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She laughed and shook her head when Leila had to explain why she and Lily looked older than 16. 

Mindy insisted Leila come back another time to tell her about her study abroad adventures when they were not in a rush.  
Mindy showed the girls towards the fireplace and handed them the floo.

“You can use the floo whenever you please. Just make sure to owl before you come so I can make sure to be in during that time to let you in.”

“Thanks so much Mindy! We will be back soon!”

Leila turned to Lily. “Okay, Lily, just say “Andaluz Taberna” Salma said she made arrangements for the network to extend.”

“Wait, what do you mean, the network is extending? The restaurant isn’t in the Britain floo--?”

“ANDALUZ TABERNA” Leila winked and disappeared in a tall green flame.

“Damn you, sneaky girl.” Lily huffed. She hastily stepped in the fireplace and did the same as Leila, wondering where the bloody hell she was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!  
> I got my first law school acceptance letter! I did not expect to receive word so soon! I was also waitlisted in another university, but keeping my chin up!  
> I hope to hear from the rest of the schools maybe in February. We shall see.
> 
> Where do you think Leila is taking Lily?   
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Merry Christmas!


	4. A Floo to Andaluz

Lily arrived and almost stumbled out of the fire pit. The floo was more unstable than what she was used to. She looked at the scenery in awe. It was golden-hour and the restaurant had large windows all around it. The place was remarkable and very expensive looking.

She found Leila speaking to a waiter. She was whispering into his ear and he was nodding. He smiled at Lily as she came towards them, and he motioned the pair to follow him to be seated.  
From the corner of Lily’s eye, she saw Leila’s sister Salma also being seated with a bulky bald man with a beard.

Leila and Lily took their seats and the waiter handed them menus. “Señoritas.” the man bowed and left them to browse their options.

Lily stared at the man leave then looked down at the menu. “Leila, care to explain why everything is in NOT English?”

Leila failed to stifle a giggle.

Lily glared at her friend.

“Lily, have you ever been to Spain?”

Lily gaped. “We are in Spain? In literal Spain? Why did I think we were going to London?”

“Keep your voice down! We don’t want to cause any unwanted attention.” Leila whispered. “And yes, we are in Spain, not in London. You assumed yourself, and I didn’t have the wits to correct you.”

“Leila this changes everything. If we get caught, how are we going to explain how and why we came to Spain?” Lily stammered.

“It doesn’t change anything, Lily. How were you going to explain if it were London? It’s not any different.”

“No, just in another country across the sea!”

“Still just a floo away. And for your information, England is also a different country from Scotland as well. Plus, we won’t get caught.” Leila said in high confidence. “What do you say, wine? Spanish wine is divine. I miss home sometimes.”

Lily huffed. Well, she’s already here. Might as well enjoy it. “Yeah, bring on the wine. You’re paying though.”

Leila laughed. “Don’t worry, my dear. Our entire evening will be on the house if we play our cards right.”

They spent the hour eating and conversing while making subtle glances at Salma and her date.

“He’s quite handsome, for an older man anyways.”

“Yes, pity he’s trying to traffic your sister.”

“Oi, we don’t know that yet. He’s just a suspect.” 

The restaurant was filling up as time went by. The candles floating began lighting themselves and drop farther from the ceiling. The wine here refilled itself as you drank. Lily knew she had to get a hold of herself, she didn’t want to screw up their spying and draw attention towards themselves.

As they reached the end of their meal, the waiter came to tell them something. After he left Leila translated and said something that surprised Lily very much so. 

“The pair of gentlemen over there... behind you, leaning against the bar... have taken care of our tab for the evening.”

Lily looked over her shoulder towards the bar. And just as Leila had said, there were two men leaning against the bar, looking their way. One of the men had red hair, like Lily’s natural hair. He winked as Lily caught his eyes and lifted his drink as if to say “cheers,” then took another swig from it.

Lily turned back to face Leila, blushing furiously.

“Merlin, I really hope they don’t try to talk to us.”

“Why?”

“Leila, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I don’t speak Spanish.” Lily laughed, finally feeling the wine.

“Oh. Right.” Leila looked quizzically to the ceiling. “Well, if they do end up trying to talk to us— no doubt that they will--Men hardly ever do anything altruistic. No matter the country.” She huffed. “I will translate...Don’t fret, _corazon_. We can leave before they get the chance to speak to us.” Leila glanced at her pocket watch. “I’ll be right back. I’m supposed to meet Salma in the powder room soon.”

Lily nodded, falling back to her chair, relaxed. “Send my love to Salma.”

Leila rose and gracefully made her way across the restaurant through the women's room doors. Leila looked around her early twenties and Lily could not help but admire her friend. Leila was one of those girls that are dangerously beautiful. She could positively get away with anything. She was gifted with persuasion and the looks to go along with it. A true siren.  
During their earlier years at Hogwarts people used to refer to the pair of girls as the Beauty and Brains of their year. 

Lily won’t deny that it bothered her back then. People constantly comparing her physical appearance to her friends’.

But now she was proud to be recognized for her cleverness and skill. And she knew Leila enjoyed being beautiful. The two of them together would be an undefeated duo. 

Lily watched, from her peripheral vision, Slama rose from her seat a few minutes after Leila, and slated for the powder room. Lily crossed her legs in her seat and out of habit looked to her feet

She was grateful nothing suspicious had happened. Though she was prepared for almost anything. 

A husky voice drew Lily out of her thoughts. 

_“Puedo ofrecerte otra bebida, hermosa?”_

Okay, Lily was ready for everything, except for that.

Lily’s stomach dropped. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

She looked up, wide-eyed. The ginger man was standing in front of her, right behind Leila's vacant chair.

She tried to muster up the very little Spanish she knew from her limited muggle education in just a few seconds. She was more proficient in German, she had only studied Spanish for one year.

 _“Perdon. No hablo español.”_ Lily smiled meekly at the man. Aha! She knew that would come in handy one day.

The man looked slightly agape. “English then, love?” He asked in a thick accent.

Lily didn’t realize how relieved she must’ve seemed, sighing so profoundly in alleviation, till the man chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, you’re right. English is my preferred language. The only language, that is.”

“Really? You said that phrase with such ease. You could have fooled me.”

“You’re too kind. Though I am glad to hear. Alas, it’s the only phrase I bothered to learn.”

The man held out his hand, “My name is Theo.”

Lily looked at his hand, back at him, and back to his hand. She irresolutely gave him her hand, which he took and kissed the back of.

“What is your name, _tesoro?”_

“I don’t give out my name to strangers,” 

“Ahh, but we are not strangers. I know many things about you, _tesoro._ ”

Lily didn’t let her internal panic reach her eyes. “How do you mean?” she smiled flirtatiously but her heart was panicking.

He took a seat in Leila's chair. “Well, I know you’re very beautiful. I know you have a friend. And I know the language you speak. I know three things about you. I’d say we’re fairly acquainted.”

Lily leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her palm. The panic had vanquished, she was now left amused. “Tell me, Theo, you must be best mates with everyone in the room if you are going by those standards.”

Theo just sat there, admiring Lily with a riveting gaze.

Had he understood what she said? Why is he ogling? Lily thought.

Lily continued talking in attempts to deluge the awkward staring. “Thank you, by the way. For taking care of our meal. It was much appreciated.”

Theo was out of his trance. “Let me take you out some night. Do you reside nearby?”

Lily, taken aback from his straightforwardness, asked with the same bluntness almost immediately “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one. And you?”

Before Lily could respond, Leila was back.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were having company.” Leila acknowledged Theo.

Theo stood up and offered her the seat.

“No need, we are actually leaving.”

Theos grin turned upside down.

 _“Tan temprano?_ You two should join my friend and me for a few drinks, the evening has only just begun.” Theo encouraged me.

Leila glanced at Lily.

Lily’s face was expressionless but Leila could read the uncertainty in her eyes.

If it were up to Leila, she would gladly be up for anything spontaneous and on the edge. Though she knew the anxious fire-ball Lily was. She would be worrying about getting back to school just on time and not getting in trouble. She wished her friend would live a little and not be afraid of taking risks. Regret was something Leila didn’t take well, and regretting to not take up a thrilling experience was one Leila dreaded most.

But Leila was not inconsiderate. “Perhaps we will take you up on that offer another time. But now we have a commitment to attend to. Tell your friend to owl me some time. And to address it to ‘Aurora Avellana’

Theo nodded. “Gracias, Aurora.” He asked Leila a question, to which she looked back to Lily, and back to Theo and said “Esmeralda”

He kissed both of the girls’ cheeks in farewell, “Adios, chicas.”

Leila gracefully looked over to Theo's friend who was still at the bar. She smiled flirtatiously and turned back to grab Lily’s hand, and guided her towards the fireplace to floo back to Mindy’s.

As they walked through the secret passage back to Hogwarts, Leila reached into the folds of her dress robes. She pulled out a small sack filled with a fair amount of gold. “Before I forget, Lily. Here is your cut. Salma sends her love and thanks. She says she hopes you can make the future meetings as well.”

Lily stared in disbelief.

Oh, merlin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Leila were sitting cross-legged on Mary’s bed, with the curtains drawn, muffled with eavesdropping charms. They were retelling the events of the evening before Lily had to go on her rounds with the Head boy.

“Lily, isn’t it strange how all of the sudden the rounds rules change and now all of your rounds are scheduled with Nicholai? Do you reckon he fancies you?” Mary bit into her evading chocolate frog.

Lily’s eyebrows wrinkled together. She couldn’t lie, the thought did pass through her mind, but perhaps it was merely a coincidence.  
“I don’t think so, Mary. Though, if he does, I really hope he doesn’t try anything, especially since I am stuck with him for the rest of the term.”

“Ooof, don’t let James Potter know.” Mary chortled.

Leila leaned back, her arms behind her supporting her. “Please, Udinov is the least of James Potter’s worries. You should have seen Lily and Theo, Mary. She was practically ogling and drooling all over him.”

“I was not!” Lily defended quickly crossing her arms across her chest. “Plus, James Potter whole fancying-me-act was just to get on Severus's nerves. Now that we are no longer friends, Potter has no reason to bother me.”

“I am not judging you, Lily. You two would make beautiful ginger babies…forget Potter.”

Lily turned as red as her hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes till ten, Lily made her way down to the portrait hole to wait on Nico as they had settled. 

“Oi, Evans!”

Lily turned around at James Potter’s familiar voice.

“Yes, Potter?” She was straightening her prefect badge and looked up at James, who looked momentarily befuddled.

“Are--What is on your face, Evans?” James asked, horrified  
.  
Lily had completely forgotten she still had makeup on from earlier. 

She felt embarrassed. “Did you need anything, Potter? I have rounds to get to” she snapped.

James continued to look confused and then came a look of realization. “Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. This won’t take long. I was wondering if you’d be willing to sign this petition. The cause is for better school brooms.”

“Oh?” said Lily

“We have so much talent and potential here at Hogwarts, but the majority can’t afford a good broom. School brooms fly very poorly, no matter how good the flyer. Consequently, captains tend to choose the kids with better brooms, leading to a socioeconomic problem in Hogwarts quidditch. If the school could give funding for better brooms, there would be more talented players flying rather than wealthy players.”

Lily raised her eyebrows, impressed at his passionate display. “Very noble of you, considering this cause will also give other houses benefits.” She took the quill from his hand and signed her name elegantly on the piece of parchment. 

James shrugged. “Didn’t even think about that. It wouldn’t even matter. Gryffindor will always be victorious no matter what.” He puffed his chest up in pride “Thanks for your support.”

“No problem, captain,” Lily smirked.

James aided her, opening the portrait for her to walk through. 

Lily was surprised when Nico was already there waiting for her. Though she reminded herself she need not be surprised. Ravenclaws always took their punctuality to the next level. 

“Oh good, I was just thinking about coming in to see if you had forgotten about rounds tonight,” Nico says looking at his pocket watch.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall. She was ten minutes early from the time they had agreed to. She decided to brush it aside.

James looked between the two.

“Good night, Lily.” He nodded towards her. “Udinov.” He nodded towards him as well and disappeared back into Gryffindor tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how formatting works on here, but I am trying to learn, I recently found out how to italicize lol! Don't give up on me yet, I will get better.  
> Please let me know if you are reading!


	5. Rounds with the Head Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something to read before the New Year! Enjoy!

Nico and Lily walked the Hogwarts corridors making friendly conversation. 

Lily couldn’t help but feel uneasy as they patrolled. She had her wand out, in precaution and vigilance. She felt the uneasy feeling one would get when someone was watching you. Lily hated to admit she was nervous to be with this pureblood wizard alone in the corridors at night. Lily didn’t know much about Nico, much less his stance on politics. Anything could happen and he would be the only witness...

They talked about what they did over the summer and the courses they were taking. Nico was shocked to hear she was offered her spot in Alchemy. Especially her being a 6th year.

Alchemy is a highly competitive and exclusive combined class for 6th and 7th years. Most of the people had to send in requests, or petition when denied the first time. 

Lily was displeased to hear such articulation in his tone. As if it were unexpected for her to receive such notability. Would he have been so surprised had she been Pureblood? Or possibly, his partiality originated from house vie, and was unlikely to him that a Gryffindor would be granted a seat in Alchemy over a Ravenclaw?  
Nonetheless, she reminded herself; she still managed to academically outrank them all despite her lack in pedigree and house stereotypes. 

She noticed she was becoming vain and immediately dismissed these thoughts.  
‘Enough, Lily. What has gotten into you? He didn’t mean it like that. Not everyone is out to belittle you. Chin up.’

Nico was oblivious to Lily’s internal battle. 

Lily continued to smile and nod throughout their conversation, she commented here and there. He did most of the talking. Lily was not sure why she never noticed this before, but he talked a lot.  
He was a pleasant chat, nonetheless.

The only times Lily had interactions with him before, was during prefect meetings, and even then, their encounters were very minimal. His sister, Olga, didn’t allow for any unstructured and inefficient small talk. She was always straight to the point and dismissed everyone once instructions were delivered.

Once again, Lily had a dubious feeling inside her gut, and it was making her waver a bit.  
Perhaps she had construed an image of him in her mind and was hesitant to accept Nico’s new eccentric behaviour, and that was making her unstable?

Her ambivalent feelings didn’t dither as they continued their rounds. 

They were in the middle of discussing his term choice of project in Alchemy when they heard a loud noise behind them, the suits of armour banged against the stone walls.

They both whipped around. Lily’s wand arm shot up easily, wand ready and drawn. Nico muddled for his wand in his robes. 

Almost simultaneously, pairs of footsteps began rushing across the opposite end of the hall, muffled whispers and snickering away from the Head boy and prefect.

Nico quickly dashed towards the running students who were evading punishment. Their silhouettes were barely distinguishable with the warm lighting of the torches in the corridor. 

Lily was about to dart after him but halted. She turned suspiciously towards the suit of armour. 

Although the suits are notorious for moving about the castle, they are usually furtive and will rarely be caught in the act.

After a moment, she decided it would be best to catch up with the Head boy. Suits of Armor inquiries are out of her jurisdiction anyways.

Lily decided to go after Nico and the fleeing students.

When she reached him, Nico was already writing detention slips . “20 points from Slytherin each. The head girl and your head of house will hear about this. I expect nothing but good behaviour from you for the rest of term. Do I make myself clear?”  
The two students looked down at their shoes. “Yes sir.”

Lily was glad Nico took the disciplinary role. She would feel like the biggest hypocrite if she were the one distributing detention slips for being out of assigned location when earlier that evening she was in Spain.

At the end of their rounds, Nico walked Lily to the Gryffindor Tower and dismissed himself to his own tower.

\--------------------------------------------------------

James didn’t know why it bothered him so much that Lily had applied makeup just to go on bloody rounds with that git of a Headboy. She could do whatever she pleased with whatever bloke she wished to do it with. 

But she had never worn makeup, why now?

The more James realized how good she looked, the more his hatred towards the Headboy started to grow. 

He didn’t hesitate to dart straight into the dormitory for his invisibility cloak, and sneakily came after the pair, until he reached them.

‘What are you doing, James? She isn’t anything to you. You’re barely on speaking terms with each other. Are you even mates?’ James scolded himself.

He was about to successfully convince himself he was being silly and probably even creepy until he caught a look of uncertainty on Lily’s face. Her fingers were clenched on her wand very tightly and the others were fidgeting. 

Was she uncomfortable? Was she scared?

Now he had to stay. 

After years of observing Lily, James knew the smile and laughter she was giving the Head boy were not authentic. She definitely did not feel comfortable. 

James didn’t know what, but something was not right with that Udinov bloke. Both of the pair, he and his sister, were very strange. James didn’t trust them.

Ever since Lily had confided in him with the new round schedules, James couldn’t help but notice the coincidence that all of Lily's rounds were with the Head boy. Why was that?

Did the Headboy fancy Lily? Or did he have alternative intentions? James could not blame Lily if that was the reason for her scepticism. With everything going on, Muggleborns are advised to be on high alert at all times. Alastor Moody, head Auror has his own section in the Daily Prophet on tips to remain vigilant and safe during these hovering dark times. 

James was lost in their conversation on academics. He was slightly annoyed that the Headboy barely let Lily speak. He was interested to hear her opinions on the matters they were discussing. 

Then the worst thing happened.

James missed a step in the corridor and rammed into the suit of armour. The Suit booted him in the shin in retaliation and it took all of his will power to not yelp in pain. The suit straightened itself out and stilled once again.

James was on the ground holding his leg and biting his tongue under the cloak.

The ruckus James caused made the two Slytherins hiding in the broom closet make a run for it. 

James had seen them on the marauders map before he came to follow the pair. 

The Headboy had instinctively ran after them without a second thought. 

Lily, however, stayed and looked suspiciously in James' direction.

It made shivers go down James’ spine when their eyes made eye contact.

‘Can she see me?’ James asked himself, horrified.

Lily slowly turned on her heel and went after the Headboy.

James didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he exhaled in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's to 2021, Cheers! Im a bit drunk, sorry if made any grammar mistakeshahah


	6. A Spirits Sneak

After Lily went up to the dormitory to shower and change into her sleeping ware, she came down to the common room to get some work done. She looked at the clock, it was ten till midnight. She had time to get some work done before she got sleepy.

She was on a roll. Getting subjects done one after the other.  
Her hefty schedule called for sacrifices. Whenever she had free time, she swore she would use it on doing work, getting ahead in work, and studying.  
It was sometimes difficult to not mix her two worlds. Lily had almost caught herself making a wizard transfiguration analogy in her physics paper, and a world war I reference in her Grindelwald entry.

Before she knew, it was already four in the morning.  
She decided she would simply finish her annotations and then finally go to bed. It is still the weekend after all. She would have all morning and mid-afternoon to sleep.  
Suddenly, Lily felt her shoulder shake. 

“Oi, Evans.”

Her eyes whipped open.

“Potter?” she rose from her hunched-over position on the table and winced at the crick in her neck.

“I must have fallen asleep...What time is it? What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“It’s just before dawn... I’m going on my morning jog. I think it would be best to continue your slumber elsewhere. Y’know, where quills won’t get stuck in your hair.” He reached for the long feather tangled in her red mane. 

“Morning...Jog?” Lily mumbled confusedly. She stood up and stretched. “Why on earth would you want to do that on a Sunday.” She remembered their previous encounter in the Great Hall in the morning. He had just gotten back from his jog around the lake before they quarrelled. 

She began stacking her books and James began gathering her parchment. She shrunk her muggle typewriter and placed it in its place within her bag.

“I dunno. Quidditch habits. I also want to be ready for auror training. I hear it’s very vigorous.” James sat against the desk.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. She didn’t know he wanted to become an Auror as well. No wonder they were in half each other’s classes. 

Lily never thought of the physical aspects of becoming an Auror. She always thought her wand work and knowledge would suffice. She couldn’t let herself fall behind. It would be mortifying if she was denied entry to the auror program because she couldn’t run a lap on time. 

Without thinking, she said,. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“What?”

“Can I join you this morning?”

“On my jog?”

“Unless you would rather not, of course…” Lily understood the necessity of alone time and its importance for mental health. Perhaps this was James’ special time to clear his head and unwind. That and Lily didn’t know if she had the energy to run on such little sleep.

Lily could find other sources to increase her endurance. 

“No, yes, of course, you can join me.”

Lily was not convinced and decided to give him a hole to escape the situation if he truly didn’t agree with her idea. 

She looked to the window. “Oh, nevermind. I can’t go out at this time. It’s dangerous times, you see… perhaps one day, some other day in the future, we can jog during the daylight.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark, Evans.” James smirked  
.  
His teasing tone challenged Lily. If she had no grace, she would take him up on it just to prove him wrong.

Instead, she momentarily put her index finger to her mouth playfully. “Shhhh. If someone were to hear you, they’d kick me out of this house for good.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. She didn’t know he adored when she did that. 

He was dazed and couldn’t form words.

“Good luck on your jog, Potter. I’m off to sleep for the next twelve hours.”

Lily yawned and made her way up the girl’s staircases, into the dormitory, and passed out on her four poster bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Although James usually does spend his mornings jogging around the lake, this morning he had other things in mind. He walked to Hogsmeade in his stag form and was going to buy some booze and food for tonight. Every month, before the full moon, he and the marauders have a drunken festivity in the shrieking shack before Remus transforms.

It was James’ turn to take the trip to collect everything they needed for the evening. The morning time was a very peaceful time, he found serenity within it. Waiting for the shops to open, James sat on a bench in Hogsmeade the streets and began sketching in his parchment pad. 

He drew the first thing that came to mind; the Hogwarts castle scenery from the village. How he adored Hogwarts and her majesty. He was sure no one knew the castle and its surrounding as much as he and his friends did, and to that they took much pride.

He thought about how Lily asked to come with him on his jog, and he would have encouraged her to join him if he were actually planning to jog this morning. James made a mental note to invite her one of these days, of course, he would have to ask Dumbledore first. Lily was one of Dumbledors favourite pupils, and he was sure she'd get granted permission immediately. 

James also remembered last night when he told his mates about Lily and her negotiations. Only Sirius showed reluctance and scepticism. 

“I don’t think I can trust Evans, seeing the company she keeps. Or did you forget she used to frolic with that slime ball of a git--”

“Evans and Snivellus are not friends anymore--” James interjected.

Sirius ignored him. “I would rather risk detention than risk our discoveries getting into the wrong hands... Might even be fun dodging the ickle prefecties. Either way, we have the cloak, the map, and Moony on the inside. An Idle trade-off, I’d say, Prongs.”

Remus stepped in and added clarity to James’ actions.

“I dunno Padfoot, I think James was in the right state of mind making this deal. I had no idea of these new routes. Udinov barely let me know my new route and partner for last night a few hours beforehand. I need those monthly routes to make sure I’m not given a surprise schedule on the full moon. I can make an excuse and be more prepared. You know we all can’t fit under the cloak like first years anymore. And the map, although useful, not practical when we’re apart. I think we need all the help we can get if we want to sneak about the grounds without being caught.”

“But isn’t it a tad suspicious that Evans, a rule-abiding prefect, is asking for secret routes? Bit stupid risking her badges like that.” Peter pointed out.

“Evans was brave enough to risk her badge by giving us this information, I don’t think it was stupid,” James pointed out.

“Only a few can balance the arts of bravery and stupidity, Prongs.” Sirius boasted proudly, insinuating it is he who he is speaking about. 

“Luckily for us, Evans, perhaps is one of the few.” Peter pointed out.

James scowled. “I don’t think Evans is stupid at all.”

Sirius rolled his eyes and patted his best mate’s shoulder reassuringly. “Stupid or not, I _guess_ it would be a shame to let miss Evans’ efforts to promote mischief go out in vain.” 

James smirked mischievously. 

Once the Hogsmeade shops finally opened, James spent the next half hour collecting vast amounts of butterbeer, instant-food parcels, and even some sweets from Honeydukes. He wished Lily had spared him some ageing potion. Only, with that he had a chance on tricking Donatella, the new maiden from the spirits shop, to hand over some firewhiskey. Usually, Miss Heatherbie Hastings could be coaxed, but she is currently on maternity leave. Damn. Not even Sirius could coerce “Hagatella,” as he would call her, into giving up some firewhiskey or, his preferred, Dogbite. Sirius was quite theatrical and inevitably banned from even entering The Parlour spirit shop.

James was very desperate and was considering entering under his cloak and snatching it under Hagatellas’ nose. Though if he did that and got caught, no doubt Dumbledore would put the pieces together and catch on to their monthly soirees in the village. But...what’s life without a bit of mischief? He unlatched his cloak from his waistband and threw it over himself in evanesce. James waited for someone to enter the shop so he could course in right after. Though James did not realise how rare of an occurrence it is for a Hogsmeadean to buy spirits at this hour of the morning. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a figure of a dark cloak approached and entered. James was immediately at his heels and even almost ran into him when the figure came to an abrupt halt.  
“What can I get for ya?” called Hagatella from the spiral staircase.  
The figure merely grunted, waved a hand of dismissal, and limped over to the wall of spirits, summoning different varieties of alcoholic beverages. 

“You know, I hear the Ministry is actin to place restrictions on the amount of liquor a flyer gets… I see yeh broom outside.” The maiden followed the man's every move with her beady eyes.

“Not your broom. Not your business.” The man gruffed simply.  
James smirked. This man was one cheeky bastard. 

James stealthy stepped away from the two and made his way to the firewhiskey and Dogbite. He even took a few ale jars. He calculated the total, put a silencing charm on his coins, and carefully placed the exact amount due on the counter. If he did not pay, the larceny ward alarms would surely go off and his efforts to remain discreet would be in vain. He could only be grateful for Hagatellas laziness in performing the spirit shop’s age ward only after sunsets. 

Alas, after he dropped the supplies off at the Shack, he departed Hogsmeade, back towards the castle.

He made his way towards the Owlery. He took out a piece of parchment, formally asking Dumbledor for written permission for Lily Evans to go out on runs early mornings as well, sent the barn owl to the Headmasters chambers, then departed towards Gryffindor Tower.

James entered the common room and noticed Lily left one of her books where she was sitting. Mindlessly, he picked it up. ‘I’ll give it to Evans next time I see her.’

The lads were still asleep when James reentered their dormitory. 

“Prongs, my cauldron cake...did you get it?” Peter murmured sleepily from his four-poster bed.

“Sure did, Wormtail,” James took the cake from inside his cloak and tossed it so it bounced off Peter's exposed belly. 

“Though, for future pretence, you might want to resort to actual meals. You know, the ones that nourish our bodies.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll start Monday…” Peter took a bite of the cauldron cake and soon continued snoring again. 

James sat at his desk going through the Quidditch tryout notes. He made a list of the viable candidates and their positions. 

He hated letting former teammates go. It was a rare occasion since he thought of his team as a family. But the passion for the sport always came before skill, and if a teammate proved to not be as passionate as they were supposed to be, he had to let them go. A passionate team is a dream team for Gryffindor. They could not win it without it. Of course, other houses had other priorities to their team.

Ravenclaw was known for its Strategy and structure. Slytherin was known for its Discipline and trickery. Hufflepuff for their Sportsmanship and fairness. And Gryffindor, their Passion and risk-taking. 

James tried his best to holistically scrutinize each candidate as unbiased as possible. He decided he was going to have to let Margaret Snippitt, one of the chasers, go, and replace her with Fiona Featherhorn. 

He also had to replace all the seventh years that graduated the last term. He decided to add 3 alternatives instead of two this time. Last year, many people were pulled out of school randomly due to the war, sometimes missed days of school at a time. The Gryffindor quidditch team thankfully never lacked more than two team members at once, but this year things have not gotten better. James wanted to be as prepared as possible. He only hoped his petition for new school brooms passed, especially for his alternatives. If not, he'd ask his parents for a generous donation for his house team, he knew they would be happy to help. He hoped it didn't come to that though, he wanted to get this done himself. 

He finalized the list of three Chasers (himself included), two Beaters, one Keeper, one Seeker, and three alternatives. All team members must be proficient in more than one other position, in case James had to switch around the players to accommodate for absences.

James was aware he had only one muggle-born on the team this year, which is less than usual. He felt bad about it, but not many muggle-borns came back this year, and much less bothered to try out. He didn’t blame them. They had much more important things to worry about.

He was glad Lily Evans did not decide to be one of the muggle-borns to jump ship this term. Lily is brave and very capable of anything she puts her mind to. Though, James was slightly jealous that he knew she could thrive in the muggle world just as much as she could in the wizarding world. He wished he had that option to be able to shift between two different lives as she could. 

He wouldn’t blame her if she decided to leave, but he dreaded the thought of it.

To live in a world that does not seem to welcome you must not be easy, especially if you can choose a life without any discrimination. Of course, with the cost of giving up magic… James could not even think of living a life without magic. It was his whole life and what he was most good at, aside from Quidditch, of course.

James finalized the finishing touches of the list and headed downstairs to the common room. As he expected, it was empty. He magically stuck the list to the announcement board and went back to his dorm to have a moment of peace before chaos emerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is such a sweetheart.
> 
> If you have been a Jily shipper for a while, you might notice some subtle references to other popular fanfiction in my work. But by far, "Every Other Midnight" by Katherine NomDePlume may be my greatest inspiration (I highly encourage you to read her work, it is composed very eloquently and exceptional.) You may see this, especially with certain aspects of the Marauders, and Lily's personality. Sirius' alcohol preference is also something I brought to my works. I grew very attached to her characters and refuse to perceive them in any different light.
> 
> Comment and subscribe!  
> -K


	7. The Shrieking Shack Sots

“Alright, Padfoot. What's going on.” James sighed entering the dormitory, sitting on his trunk directly in front of Sirius Blacks four-poster bed. Sirius was in his animagus form, laying as a huge dog. 

James knew he turned when he needed an escape from reality. A habit Sirius recently took on this summer, when he ran away from home and moved in with the Potters.

Every time an unexpected owl from his mum came, he would turn into a dog and mauled the letter. Every time James would mention his family, he turned. When Sirius’s mums birthday came along, he was a dog the entire day. 

James was glad Mrs Potter was not really one to pry nor to ask questions, and Mr Potter was always in his study during these times.

It was very odd. Most of the summer they were scheming and getting into hilarious trouble. Sirius was always laughing and horse playing. And then bam, the lights would switch and he’d turn into a dog. James had gotten used to it, but he realised Sirius’s seldom attitude had been occurring for longer than usual.

Sirius lowly huffed, and turned away. 

“Mate, you’ve been acting off all week. It’s not like you. What’s going on.”

After James finally convinced Sirius to turn back into a human, Sirius said something James did not foresee at all.

“Prongs. I really really hate Leila Fadel.” He finally confessed.

James stared blankly at Sirius. “Come again?” he chuckled a bit.

Sirius looked aghast as if what he was saying were blatantly obvious. “Really, Prongs?”

“I’m being sincere. You haven't seen the girl in ages. Are you still hung up on her?” James responded, still chuckling.

Sirius looked at him quizzically. “I just said I hate her, how did that translate to ‘I’m still hung up on her’?”

“So you’re not?”

“Stop asking me absurd questions!”

“Will you keep it down, I am dying over here.” Remus croaked. He was looking ill, his body reacting to the incoming full moon. He would soon have to make it to the Whomping Willow escorted by Madame Pomfrey.

“Sorry, Moony.” The boys said in unison.

“Padfoot, you’ve never hated the other girls you’ve been with before, some have even ended worse. You’ve never mentioned this hate before, why the sudden influx of emotion?”

“I dunno, Prongs. When I saw her on the platform, it was like someone rose from the dead. I was petrified. My life was so different the last time I saw her, perhaps it reminded me of how it used to be. I’ll get over it, though. I always do.”

Peter spoke up mumbly from his slumber, “I don’t blame you, Padfoot. If someone were to shag me and leave me for another bloke then move to a different country, I’d be so humiliated.”

“First you’d have to find a bird willing to shag you, Wormtail.” Sirius threw a cushion at his sleeping friend. 

“OI! I told you I have a girlfriend! She just goes to another school.”

James and Sirius gave each other incredulous looks and could not refrain from bursting out laughing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

James spent the rest of his Sunday not being able to escape the penetrating stares and whispers of the Gryffindor students. Even other houses caught onto the rumours and speculations he had been anticipating since he posted the new Gryffindor quidditch team. He just did not know what the lies would be about this time.

His teammates Bernard and Ambrose told him the entire spiel:

Apparently, the story goes by; James had shown interest in Margaret, but Margaret turned him down because she was not interested in James anymore, so she got kicked off the team and James replaced her with Fiona Featherhorn only because they are shagging.

How lovely.

Thankfully, James could count on his teammates to know the truth about the matter.

Margaret was a nut case with a temperament, who was losing her passion for quidditch. She always had an excuse to miss practice and never showed up on time when she did and scoffed at any correction James gave her. 

Sure, they went on a Hogsmeade date ages ago, but James didn’t know what he wanted then, he realized there was no connection at all after the first date. They stopped talking and James began focusing all of his energy on being captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Fiona Featherhorn was a good mate, and they got along well, and James noticed her dedication and talent for quidditch. That is why he chose her, and that did not mean they were shagging. End of story.

James decided he was not going to worry about it until after the full moon, he had a Marauder tradition awaiting him.

Remus claims his transformations are more tolerable accompanied and while intoxicated. And of course, the marauders would not pass up helping out a fellow nor a charitable opportunity to get drunk.

It was later in the evening, and the four Marauders were in the shrieking shack ingurgitating themselves in all James had bought that morning from Hogsmeade.

“Do you think the head prick, Udinov, is a good looking bloke?” James slurred.

“He’s a decent chap. I’ve never paid him much attention to him.” Remus responded first.

“Not at all. And his head is up his arse, always telling people what to do like he owns the place! And why does he walk like that? It makes me angry!” Peter spat.

Sirius was next to respond. “His hair could do some work, his eyebrows are much too close together, his shoes never match his belt, and his watch is much too big for his lanky wrist. And I’m pretty sure his accent is exaggerated; We get it, you’re Russian.” he composed smoothly as if he had put much thought to this question before.

“I dunno why Lily would be interested in anyone with lanky wrists,” James grumbled, rumpling his hair, then inspecting his own wrists.

“Forget Evans already! You could have so many girls. Sure, she’s beautiful, smart, has very nice legs and a very very nice arse--ah!” Peter got hit in the face with a stinging hex.

“Don’t you dare think about her arse, I will bat boogey your brains out.” James took another swig of his drink.

“NO MAGIC AND DRINKING!” Peter fell back against the wall clutching his cheek.

“Are you really still caught on Lily, Prongs? I heard about Featherhorn, and I just thought--” Remus started.

“No, we’re just mates, you know this.” James burped, “And don’t you dare judge me, Moony, not while Padfoot here is still in love with Leila Fadel.” 

“OI! I said I _hated_ Leila Fadel!”

James rolled his eyes, “It’s still a passionate feeling. Very blurred line.”

“I agree,” Remus said, looking amused.

“Leila Fadel is a slag who will die a hag, alone and miserable because she doesn't care about nor love anyone but herself,” Sirius announced.

“Come on, Padfoot, you’re talking about the fourteen-year-old girl she once was. She must’ve changed in the past two years.” Remus said pouring his mate another shot.

“You have never been used as she used me, Moony,” Sirius said ostentatiously while taking the shot Remus handed him.

“Oh, I’m sure you have also used girls in a similar form as well.” Remus pointed out.

“I don’t care, Moony. I will hate her for the rest of my life. What she did to me is unforgivable.” Sirius snarled, then turned into a dog, ending the conversation.

Peter did not catch the hint. “Stop being a wimp, Padfoot. Fadel doesn’t even think about you and you’re ruining our entire mood over her.” Peter garbled.

Sirius instantaneously turned human, flung a stinging hex at Peter's face, then turned back into a dog in a split second.

“OI” 

The boys continued drinking. Sirius eventually turned back human and they all joked, sang and laughed with each other till the full moon reached its highest.

It was routine; once Remus would start shaking and withering in pain, the three animagus would immediately turn, guiding their best mate safely out of the shack and into the forbidden forest. Remus was far tamer with his friends at his side to keep him from any dangers or harm.  
After a night of running, Remus finally reached exhaustion, and they led him back towards the Shrieking Shack.

Once back in the shack, they laid Remus’ unconscious and exhausted body back in bed and made their way back to the castle before Madame Pomfrey came to check upon him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, James decided to find Fiona and explain everything before more assumptions were made.

“Oi James! I heard we are shagging! I am shocked! Was I any good?” Fiona’s ecstatic voice came from above the main staircase, everyone around froze to hear the encounter. James' head whipped upwards, grinning madly. “It was alright! You better step it up before I replace you too! Congratulations, by the way!”  
Fiona saluted and winked, “Ay Ay Captain!” the strawberry blonde girl leaned away from the railing and continued skipping up the stairs.

James was relieved to see Fiona had not taken offence to the false scurrilous hearsay Margaret had caused. He exhaled profoundly and made his way to Transfiguration. He only hoped to stay awake for the lecture. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

James noticed Lily avoiding eye contact with him throughout the first half of the day. They had the entire days of classes together on Mondays, starting with Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and finally DADA.

He was hoping to be paired with her as a partner again in Potions, not only would it help his marks, but also he wanted to ask her if she had used the secret passage yet. The curiosity was killing him. 

Alas, Lily was paired with Snivellus and James was stuck with Marty Hacklewage. 

Marty was a fanboy of James’ father. Marty hoped one day to be as good a potioneer and inventor as Mr Potter is. James was beyond irritated with Marty, inspecting James’ every move and asking him nonstop questions on his technique and potion theory. Marty also was very clumsy, knocking the ingredients over, breaking things, and did not take directions well.

James wished he was with Evans again. She would simply tell him what to do, and James’ never had to question her proficiency. She was a reliable potions partner.

James looked over to Lily and Snivellus’ table and could immediately sense the tension between them. He thought back to last May, by the lake, right after exams were over. He felt bad for being an item in their broken friendship. But it had to be done.

James could not stand Snivellus, wrecking hell, targeting all the Muggleborns behind Lily’s back, tampering in the Dark Arts, and flirting with all the wannabe Death Eater blokes, all while being her “friend”. If only she knew the horrible things Snivellus and his death-eater-aspirant mates would speak of.

James knew he and his best mates could be assholes. But James could sleep at night only because he knew the people he treated like that had it coming. He and Sirius were only bullies to the sadistic cowards who picked on people who could not or would not defend themselves. 

He only hoped Lily and Severus' friendship never rekindled. 

Lily scurried out of the Dungeons as soon as she was dismissed by Slughorn.

\--------------------------------------------------------

After their final class DADA was over, James decided to approach Lily to return the book she had left in the common room.

She looked very stressed. Her eyebrows were furrowed and forehead cupped in her palms. 

“Hey, Evans--”

“Hey, Potter, I can’t talk right now, I’m very busy. I… I gotta go.” she stood up, sighed, sludged her bag over her shoulder and turned around. 

James watched her leave the room.

He did not realize his body had decided to go on after her until he caught up to her and was walking by her side.

“I think you might be missing something, Evans.” He took out the small book from his satchel and handed it to her. 

She stopped walking and stared in shock. “I’ve been looking everywhere for this!” She snatched it from James’ hands in disbelief. “Thank Merlin it is not lost!” she embraced James quickly and returned to flip through the pages of her book, making sure it was still intact. James explained how and where he found her book. 

“Thank you so much! I’ve had a really shitty day. Finding this is really the highlight of it.” Lily smiled.

James smiled back. “Yes, I can agree to that. Real shitty. Marty Hacklewage might’ve cost me my marks today in Potions. Pity you couldn’t have been my partner.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you did just fine. You’re quite skilled at potions, you know.”

“Nah. My father is the potioneer, not I. I believe it is you who will be at the top of the rank this year.”

Lily looked ahead and began slowly walking, leading James to follow her pace. “Perhaps. Only, I do not think I will be able to outrank Snape. He has recently become an apprentice for Slughorn.” Lily jutted her chin forward, trying to keep a cool face.

“Oh? I’m surprised Slughorn did not ask you. If you ask me, you’re a much more viable candidate.”

Lily's lips puckered to the side of her face. “Well, I’m not surprised. The Potions Master market would take a better liking to Severus. He is more likely to make Slughorn more gold in the future than I. I’m a Mudblood, remember.”

James looked at Lily horrified, “Don’t call yourself that!”

“Why not?”

“Because it is oppressive, degrading, and has a horrible connotation to all muggleborns?!” James shot back at her, confused by the entire situation.

“People use it against me all the time. I think it is about time we take the word back.”

“So you think everyone should go around saying that word?” James sampled.

“Certainly not! Only Muggleborns, of course. The more we use the word too, the less power it will have against us.” 

“I still don’t like it.” said James.

“Frankly, I do not care whether you do or not.” Lily snided.

James paused. “Fair enough.” 

They continued walking, James realized they were heading towards the Charms classroom.

“Why are you coming here?” James asked

“I just need to ask Flitwick something. Nothing of much importance. Thank you for returning my book. I owe you.” Lily said, touching his forearm, not wanting to elaborate. 

James hated it when she was not transparent. Everything was a secret with her.

“Anytime, Evans.”


	8. A Fortified Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been utterly distracted these past couple of days!
> 
> A little update on my Law school application process: I have been admitted to 4 of my schools and waitlisted to 1! I am still waiting on two more schools to decide--Just my luck, the last two are my top two schools.  
> The universe is taking great pleasure in witnessing my angst!
> 
> I'm so grateful, to say the least. I was a bit nervous because I had no idea what I was doing-- winging the entire process. First-generation problems, I'm sure some of you can relate.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, angst is the theme of this chapter, in honour of my current situation <3

Lily started off by having the worst day ever. She learned the previous evening the Gryffindor Captain was playing favourites and adding his newest conquests on his quidditch team. She had lost her Journal, she was paired with Severus in potions while he gloated about his new potions apprentice position, and she had to figure out which professor she wanted to work with this year in order to get paid weekly by Dumbledore. Time was ticking, she needed to start saving money. 

She wanted to kiss Potter when he returned her journal to her. She had her entire assignment schedule, random daily entrees, new spells and potions she was working on, and many more important things jotted down in that little book. 

Thankfully, Flitwick had agreed to let her draft some first-year lectures and grade their papers as well. She would turn in her work to him by the end of the week and he would give her a sealed note that allowed her to get paid weekly.

By dinner time, Aria Clarke would not stop talking about the novel scandal with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

Tails tell that James Potter, who used to shag Margaret Spinnett, kicked her off the team when she ended it with him. And Fiona Featherhorn took her opportunity to shag her way up into the Gryffindor quidditch team. People wonder why Featherhorn had never gotten on the Gryffindor quidditch team until her 7th year, coincidentally, when she and Potter began having relations. Everyone was questioning the ability of the Gryffindor captain. Can he decipher between personal and professional relationships? 

Leila was intrigued. “I did not know Potter had become such a womanizer since I left. I mean, I knew he was a flirt, but nothing to this extent.”

Cosmia responded, “Oh, honey, Potter is nothing compared to Black.”

Leila pursed her lips. “Who has been with Sirius?” she asked, but no one answered her.

Lily was not amused. “I think if Potter is truly being this partial, he does not deserve to be Quidditch Captain.”

“Are you bothered by it, Lils?” Mary, pressed, right beside Lily.

Lily was very bothered. “I mean, all Gryffindors should be bothered. It is not professional to mix feelings with responsibilities. If what they say that James Potter did is true, then James Potter is a real prick. And Fiona Featherhorn is an opportunist.” Lily spat, she felt someone tap her foot under the table, trying to get her attention, but continued anyway. “How dare Potter, to put our house team in jeopardy like that? We need to win the cup this year.” 

Lily didn’t care much before about Quidditch politics nor its affairs. But this bothered her. 

“Yikes,” said Marlene with wide eyes, looking right above Lily’s head.

“Excuse me, ladies.” 

Lily froze. James Potter was standing right behind her.

“If you could please read this petition and sign it if you please. I’m trying to get better brooms for Hogwarts. Feel free to spread the word. This is true of importance, not like many things people are talking about recently.”

Marlene quickly grabbed the parchment from his arm across the table and nodded.

James swiftly left to where his mates were eating dinner.

Lily was mortified. She didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the week, Lily did not know if she was avoiding James, or if James was avoiding her. Thankfully, they were not paired as potions partners, and after Wednesday, she had no classes with him until the next Monday. The only places she had to try to not make eye contact was the Great Hall, the corridors, and the Gryffindor common room. Lily was grateful she could find absolute refuge in the Library. 

She noticed, however, that he and Fiona were closer than she initially thought. Perhaps the rumours were not really rumours? Could he actually be with one of his quidditch players? 

Lily decided she didn’t care. She had enough to worry about than quidditch drama that had absolutely nothing to do with her. She had enough on her plate as it was.

Friday evening, Gryffindor common room was full with students mingling and getting their work done before the weekend. 

Earlier that evening, she had sent out her Muggle homework of the week and was not expecting her marks till the beginning of the following week. She was sitting by one of the illuminating fires with her dorm mates, doing assigned readings and passing around the sweets basket. 

James and his mates were playing wizards chess. James and Remus were playing, and Sirius and Peter were at their shoulders shouting advice. The Gryffindors were used to yelling and shouting but became silent when a cool breeze swept through the common room and Peter Pettigrew yelped in pain, “OUCH! Bloody Owl!”

An owl had appeared outside the window, Peter had opened it, trying to detach the mail, and it attacked his hand in the process. 

The Owl squawked at him. “Whos bloody Owl is this?” Pettigrew asked the common room, appalled.

Sirius was at his side instantly. He held the window open and squinted at the name on the Owls letter. 

“ _Esmeralda._ " I don’t think any of us are named that. You got the wrong window, mate.” Sirius told the Owl. 

The owl let out a hoot. 

“Lily,” Leila whispered quietly towards Lily, wide-eyed.

“Anyone here named Esmeralda?” Sirius called to the common room, humouring the owl.

Lily turned her attention to Leila. “Yes?”

“Lily, that’s your name. The name I gave to Theo from Andaluz!” She whispered urgently. “Go get it! The owl will only let the recipient receive the letter!”

Remus got up and tried to grab the letter as well, and quickly moved his hand right before he, too, got jabbed by the owl. The owl let out another hoot.

“Are you sure?” Lily shrieked to Leila. Leila nodded, covering her mouth in surprise.

Lily slowly got up, walked assiduously towards the open window and owl.

“Careful, Evans. Don’t be brave, that thing will attack you.” Sirius warned Lily.

“Want to bet?” Lily challenged.

Sirius smirked impishly. “Be my guest. Winner sets the terms.”

Lily reached slowly and gently to pet the owl, whispering, “ _Hola, tesoro_ ," she referred to the owl the same way Theo had referred to her at the restaurant. 

The Owl recognized Lily as his voracious recipient, let out a hoot as if to say “At last!”

Lily, with great ease and grace, unlatched the letter from the Owl and turned towards her fellow Gryffindors, victoriously. “I guess I will be setting the terms, Black.” 

She avoided the suspicious gazes of her housemates.

Lily placed the Owl inside the Owl station in the common room. She knew he would need to rest. He had flown all the way from Spain. The owl was hungry, Lily was grateful when the first-year had offered some pellets from their own owl. 

She glanced down at the letter with very messy handwriting scrawled on it reading _"Esmeralda"_

She went back to her where her friends were sitting, retrieved her items, and hastily shot up to the dormitory, eager to read the contents of the letter.


	9. Spilling the Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves!   
> I am thinking about making my chapters a bit longer. But that might mean I may take a bit longer to update.  
> What would you prefer: shorter chapters, rapid post rate OR longer chapters, but a leisure post rate.  
> I'll leave It up to you.

She swiftly peered open the envelope and pulled out the pungent parchment;

_Querida Esmeralda,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The Owl, her name is Eduvigis or Edu for short, has been given specific instructions to only let you receive my letter. I hope that did not cause any trouble._

_I cannot seem to get you out of my head. Your eyes are something I must indulge in once again._

_My good friend, Hugo wants to meet your friend as well. He was disappointed when you and Aurora left before he could introduce himself._

_Let’s all meet again. I am free this weekend.  
Let’s meet by the Arbol de Lucia, in the Ojo Saturday at sunset. _

_Edu is a juvenile owl, she likes being out and was very excited to be given a job. I hope you write me back, so she will have something to look forward to, and as you know, I as well._

_Don’t take too long in responding, mi Tesoro._

_Theo_

Lily began shaking. She couldn’t help but feel a bit smitten for the bloke. She didn’t know how to respond, she was just so nervous. After her hell of a week, she was compelled to a bit of excitement in her life.

Leila barged in the room in exuberance, dying to read the letter. She read it twice over, chuckled when she read “Hugo” out loud in Spanish, then she bee-lined straight to her wardrobe. 

“Lily, but WHAT are we going to wear? OH, I have this marvellous piece…”

“Should I respond to him?”

Leila's head popped out from her wardrobe door. “No!” she exclaimed aghast. She tumbled slightly over some of her shoes that were sprawled on the floor, “Lily, if you respond right now, he will not receive the letter until later tomorrow or while we are with them! We mustn't let them know we live in Scotland, it would be a dead give away.”

“You’re frightening me. Do you think they are Dark Wizards? Be honest.” Lily's heart began pounding.

“No. I do not think they are Dark wizards. But we are Hogwarts students and if they were to ever report us, we will be expelled, that I _can_ assure.” 

“Okay. But any inkling indication of them being dark wizards, we must leave immediately. What is Arbol de Lucia by the way?” Lily recalled the place Theo said to meet him in his letter.

“Oh Lily, you will love _El Arrbol_! It’s similar to Diagon Alley, only in Southern Spain, and surrounded by a canyon and there is a very big tree in the center. The biggest tree in Western Europe domesticated and preserved by wizards. It's wonderful. It’s perfect for a first date. He said to meet by the _Ojo_ which is this small spiral garden where heaps of people converse. This is good, if they were Dark wizards, they would have asked to meet somewhere more private.” Leila assured Lily. 

The girls mapped out the plan for the next day. 

Lily had a prefect meeting in the morning and wanted to go visit Hagrid after. Leila had to meet with McGonagall to make corrections on her transcripts from the other wizarding schools. After that, they would have lunch, work on homework and then finally get ready for the evening. 

Leila owled Mindy about using her floo again tomorrow, and owled Salma about extending the floo once again. 

Mindy’s response was immediate and agreed to allow the girls to use her fireplace.

Salma was sceptical of Leilas obscured description of why she needed the floo network to extend. But, rest assured, she had paid to extend the network for the next couple of weeks. She even gave Leila a heads-up that she might need her help again, probably next weekend. 

Lily was getting ready for bed when suddenly, Mary, Aria, Marlene and Cosmia all jump on her small bed. 

“Lily, _who_ sent you that letter?”  
“Why did they not use your real name?”  
“What was inside the letter?”  
“Is it some secret admirer? You looked so red!”

The girls bombarded Lily with a bunch of questions.

Lily flushed and smiled wickedly. “I may have a small infatuation with someone. I will not say with _whom_ , for it is too early to tell.” Lily pacified the girls yearning for more details.

“It better not be Severus.” Marlene stepped back, crossed her arms and squinted at Lily. 

“Oh, if it is with Severus, I will claw my eyes out. Please, tell us otherwise.” Leila played along as if she did not know a thing. 

“No. Definitely not him,” Lily promised her dormmates. "I'm offended you'd think him."

"Sorry, mate. With you, we never know. You're too forgiving." Marlene responded.

“Well, he has to be from a different house. All the Gryffindors were in the tower when the owl arrived.” Cosmia pondered. “What other house are you gyrating in, Lils?”

“Ravenclaw, I presume.” Aria simpered.

“Oh no, Lily is definitely a Hufflepuff type of gal,” Mary argued for theatrics sake. She suspected it was Theo who had sent her the letter. 

“Will you just tell us, Lily, I’m _dying _to know,” Marlene cried.__

__“I will soon, ladies. Patience. He is very handsome and older than me. That’s all I will say.”_ _

__“Okay, that narrows the seventh year boys!” Aria chimed. “If we guess correctly, will you tell us?”_ _

__Lily looked blissfully at her friends and rolled her eyes in accordance, “Sure. But you may guess tomorrow, for I am going to sleep now.” She smiled at her friends and slipped her sleeping mask on top of her eyes and threw her body backwards, landing on her pillow._ _

__\-------_ _

__Later when everybody was asleep, Lily and Leila updated Mary and explained the plan. Mary's job was to cover for them during dinner time and if anyone were to be looking for them._ _

__Mary had entered the toilets after Lily went in. “Lily, are you sure you want to meet up with them? I know more than anyone else that being muggleborn is very dangerous. Hogwarts is the safest place for people like us.”_ _

__Lily smiled meekly at her fellow muggleborn mate. “Mary, I assure you, we are being very safe. I trust Leila and my instincts.”_ _

__Mary looked down to her fidgeting fingers. “It’s just… if anything were to happen, I would feel so guilty that I did not try to rationalize with you...” She looked up at Lily, “Take care of Leila, you know she can be a bit...eccentric for her own good.”_ _

__Lily laughed. “You have my word,” Lily embraced her friend._ _

__

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Lily silently congratulated herself when she was five minutes early to the prefects meeting. Though she was slightly annoyed when she realized most of the other prefects were present already._ _

__Remus winked at her, pointed to his watch and gave her an approving thumbs up. Lily smiled and shrugged as if to say “Oh, It’s nothing.”_ _

__Olga and Nico were the next to enter, a couple of seconds after Lily._ _

__Olga caught sight of Lily and said to the group “Sorry, I’m usually not this late, forgive me.”_ _

__“Actually, you are early. 4 minutes to be exact.” Chuck, the 5th year Hufflepuff corrected._ _

__Olga raised her eyebrows and glanced at her watch. “Hm. You are correct. Thank you, Chuck.”_ _

__Lily could not believe Olga would rather believe she was late than believe Lily was early. Lily fought her hardest to refrain from rolling her eyes._ _

__Nico greeted Lily with a friendly nod and went to go stand next to her. The entire room waited for the meeting to begin in silence._ _

__Once the final minute approached, Olga gave her weekly update and announced the next Hogsmeade weekend would be next weekend. The prefects who decided to go to Hogsmeade had an obligation to report any suspicious activity and to guide students in what they could and couldn’t do while in the village. They also had the duty to lead the students to and from the village._ _

__After the meeting was over, she was slightly surprised Nico followed her out the room. “Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade?” he asked Lily._ _

__“I’m not sure yet,” Lily replied genuinely. “Are you?”_ _

__“Yes. I want to make sure everything is in order and under control. Head Boy duty and all.”_ _

__“Of course,” Lily replied._ _

__“Well, if you and your mates do decide to come, I’ll invite you to a butterbeer.”_ _

__“Oh?” Lily questioned._ _

__“It would be my pleasure.” Nico asserted._ _

__“Only if you insist.” Lily pressed, smirking._ _

__“I do.”_ _

__“Okay. I will let you know soon if I decide to go or not.”_ _

__Nico smiled. “Great! Where are you heading to?”_ _

__Nico noticed Lily was heading in the opposite direction from Gryffindor Tower. “I’m going for a walk on the grounds.” Lily slightly lied._ _

__“Alone?” he pried._ _

__“Yes, it’s my personal time for reflection.” Lily declared._ _

__“Okay. I know it’s not necessarily against the rules, but I would advise you not to stray off so far. Just be careful, Lily.”_ _

__“Thank you, Nico. I appreciate it.”_ _

__Nico nodded in farewell and went his separate way._ _

__Lily grumbled to herself. She did not fancy people insinuating she could not take care of herself or suggesting her to take extra precautions just because of her blood status. It was pestering._ _

__Lily was not entirely lying when she told Nico she was planning to walk on the grounds. She just didn’t specify where to. She was on her way to finally visit Hagrid. She had not sat with him in ages._ _

__On the stoop of Hagrid's hut, Lily thumped three times on his heavy front door. Lily knew Hagrid was in, smoke was coming out of his chimney and there was a familiar burning pastry scent coming from it._ _

__Lily could hear Hagrids thunderous footsteps coming towards the entryway._ _

__“Lily! I’ve been expecting ya to come any day now, kiddo!”_ _

__“Hallo Hagrid!” She embraced the half-giant in a tight hug. “Sorry I haven't been in sooner. Everything has been chaotic.”_ _

__Hagrid motioned Lily to come in. “Aw, don’t you worry Lily. Yer here now. I got a bit worried when you stopped owlin me mid-summer. Is everythin okay?”_ _

__Lily's bottom lip began to quiver. Then, everything came tumbling out her mouth.  
She told Hagrid about everything, holus-bolus._ _

__She began with Petunia._ _

__Lily's parents had passed away when Lilys fifth year began, a year ago; they had died in their sleep due to undetected carbon monoxide in their home. Curiously enough, Petunia suffers from severe anaemia. She did not have enough viable haemoglobin for the gas to latch and poison her, as it did their parents. The Fire and rescue service said she was very lucky._ _

__Petunia is resentful towards Lily and blames her for their death. According to her, if her parents had not been so busy in making sure Lily had everything she needed for the year at Hogwarts, they would not have neglected to keep up with the home's detectors._ _

__When discussing the will, Lily let Petunia keep the house. Lily had no plans on returning to the muggle world. Her sister could keep it. She felt it was the least she could do for her sister._ _

__Though Lily was granted a bit of money, it would only be accessible when she turned 18-- the legal age in the muggle world. The law expected Petunia, already an adult, to take care of her younger sister, financially. Unfortunately, Petunia proved not to be so generous in that regard._ _

__It was very hard for Lily to return to her childhood home without her parents. Her heart would split in half when her eyes glazed over her parent's room door, which now is kept locked. Then, Lily found out halfway through the summer that she recently engaged sister was planning to sell the house._ _

__Lily no longer had a home. Lily was alone._ _

__Lily spoke to Petunia with much mansuetude, always choosing her words carefully, trying her best not to offend her. Lily futilely tried to convince her to not sell the house, at least not until she graduates from Hogwarts. All her attempts remained unsuccessful._ _

__Lily told Hagrid about her letter to Dumbledore and how he offered her a job for a weekly wage. Hagrid was glad to hear she got it taken care of._ _

__Lily then began telling everything new that had happened during the first couple of weeks of classes. She mentioned how jovial she was about Leila returning, but said nothing of their little rendezvous outside of Hogwarts. Although Hagrid always seemed to take Lily’s side, she couldn’t see him reacting well to it. She spoke of the new heads and their funky round schedules, and her newfound pledge to punctuality._ _

__She even mentioned the speculations going around about Quidditch Captain Potter and one of the team members, and the humiliation she endured when James Potter overheard her speak about it._ _

__Hagrid always came around with a felicitous talk Lily didn’t know she needed until they had it._ _

__He told her words of reassurance and motivation. He always told her to write her feelings and aspirations down. They would bring her peace of mind to her anxious and frazzled head. He told her she was not alone no matter how much she felt like she was, she would always have him to vouch and fight for her._ _

__He also told her she should never say anything about someone she would not feel comfortable saying to their face._ _

__“You got yerself in a nasty one there, Lily. Potter doesn’t seem the type to get himself in such a case, he’s a good fellow. He helps me out with walkin Chopper most mornings, y’know.” Hagris nodded towards his dog._ _

__“Really?” Lily mused, petting the brown mutt on the head._ _

__“Yep. I don’t think Potter would disrespect his sport in that way either. Never seen anyone so dedicated about his part, even as Captain. Did y’know he’s tryin to help the kids whose families are strugglin financially on the team, get brooms?”_ _

__“Yeah, I did know that.” Lily said meekly, lowering her head._ _

__“He coulda just bought his teammates some, but decided ter do somethin that would benefit the entire school for years ter come. I even think he got his folks to agree ter fund a generous amount if the petition passes. If anyone deserves the benefit of the doubt, it’s him, Lily.”_ _

__“I feel terrible.” Lily covered her face with her palms._ _

__“Naw, it’s not yer fault. Whoever started those rumours needs ter find somethin better ter do. Plus, that Featherhorn girl seems like a good girl. It’s a shame her name is being dragged that way. If she and Potter are seein each other, it’s not no one's business but their own, yep.”_ _

__“You’re right, Hagrid. Thank you for everything. I needed to hear this.”_ _

__They finished drinking their tea, and Lily was about to head off when Hagrid couldn’t withhold from telling her some confidential information._ _

__“Y’know, Dumbledore has been takin applications for exchange students. It’s cheaper for the foreign students because of the war and Hogwarts student numbers have never been so low. The Ministry is thinkin of cuttin some funding if the numbers continue to drop.”_ _

__“Exchange students? From where?” Lily was intrigued._ _

__“Oh I dunno, a bit from everywhere, I suppose.”_ _

__“When are they coming in?”_ _

__“I dunno, but soon, for sure. The Ministry is expecting a headcount soon.”_ _

__Lily thanked Hagrid for tea and went straight towards the Great Hall, lunch was about to begin. She wanted to tell her mates the news._ _

__

__The girls were excited to hear about new students. They hoped they got more Gryffindors._ _

__Before the peak of the war, Hogwarts usually had about 1,000 students. Each house had around 250 students spread throughout the 7 years._ _

__For 6th year Gryffindors, for example, would usually have 35 total students. 17 boys, 18 girls._ _

__But now, because of the war, Hogwarts is pushing 850 students in total. Averaging 200 students per house._ _

__Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were leading in the number of students. Gryffindors and Slytherins were more likely to leave for the war. Hufflepuffs always had the most students, either way. Ravenclaws were more likely to stay, their numbers did not decline as the other houses did._ _

__The Sixth year Gryffindors now had 13 boys and 14 girls._ _

__Leila was beatific. “No wonder McGonagall sent me a message encouraging me to come back! She had said it would probably help my little brother if I were here with him. Mind you, I was going to come anyway... Omar has special needs, but you know this. But wow! I hope some of my friends decide to come! I could show them around and help them adjust and…” she decided to message her friends soon and see if they knew anything about the new transfer gateway for Hogwarts._ _

__Aria was more on the qui vive. “If any 6th years come, I hope none of them are smart. I’m already too far low on the rank!” she bit the skin on her thumb._ _

__“Oh, you’re right, Aria!” Mary cried. She, too, shared the same circumstance._ _

__Most of the Gryffindors who had decided to jump ship and join the war were very brave but were not the best academically. When they left, the Gryffindor ranks went haywire, especially on the lower end._ _

__That was something Lily was grateful she did not have to worry about. She was one of the top five of the year, alongside James, Remus, Sirius, and Marlene._ _

__“Today I went to finalize my transfer log and McGonagall told me she’s not sure if it would be fair to add me to the normal rank due to some inconsistencies between the other schools and Hogwarts. It’s something the administration is still researching and deciding on a case-to-case basis. Remember Gregory? His Ilvermorny credits are easier to transfer than my Castelobruxo ones but more difficult than my Beauxbatons credits. It’s deranged.”_ _

__Lily could hear her friends talk more about their intakes and opinions over new students. Only, Lily was not listening. She could not stop glancing over at James and Fiona speaking at the doors of the Great Hall._ _

__She felt horrible about what she had said and more sorry that he had to hear her say it._ _

__Perhaps Margaret did commit the defamation intentionally out of spite and pettiness._ _

__She wanted to speak to him and apologize for everything she had said and thought. Perhaps, even compliment the two of them together. They would make a fine couple..._ _

__She decided after lunch was over, she would catch him in Gryffindor tower before she left for Spain._ _


	10. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update on my Law School journey. 
> 
> I am still waiting on my top 2 choices to get back to me. Fingers crossed that by February, I will receive word from at least one of them and it will be an acceptance!! I'm speaking it into existence.  
> I recently took on applying for scholarships. It should be illegal to charge so much to attend school. If any of you have any good scholarship cite recs, please let me know!

Earlier, James was summoned to Dumbledors office, the Headmaster wanted to speak to James about the owl he had sent asking for permission to take Lily Evans on morning jogs. James expressed how he believed it would be good for her, especially during these stressful times.

Dumbledore agreed to grant permission, under some conditions: Lily must be accompanied by James and both of them must have their wands at all times. Dumbledore told James it was a splendid idea, considering Lily was also looking to become an Auror, like he, and may need to improve endurance.

James had no idea Lily also wanted to be an Auror. She had said nothing when he expressed his own aspirations. He found himself pleasantly surprised by the fact.

He was going to find Lily, to tell her the news, he did not care that she was still ignoring him.

James walked through the fat lady’s open portrait door, into the tower. 

He was surprised when his eyes were caught by a pair of familiar emerald orbs. These past couple of days, Lily had been avoiding any type of eye contact. Even when she was passing around prefect announcement fliers, she did not meet his eyes.  
Now, her eyes were intense, pleading.

He told his mates to carry on to their usual spot, he would catch up with them later. 

He strode across the common room, and sat on the squishy armchair, by one of the lit fires, a few feet away from where Lily was leaning on a desk. 

Lily gingerly approached him and sat on the armchair next to his.  
“I...I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“Take your time, Evans.” James grinned. In all honesty, he had gotten over what he overheard her say. He knew the rumours about him and Margaret sounded bad and was bound to be taken in all types of context. But he had peace of mind. If anyone says something about him that isn’t true, it hardly ever bothers him. If he was cross with anybody, it was Margaret. 

“Potter...I--You probably think I’m a wicked person. I shouldn’t have said those things about you and Fiona. I am truly sorry. I spoke out of turn and should not comment on things I know nothing about. I hope you can accept my apology.”

James stared into her deep entreating green eyes.

“Hmm. You make an interesting case. Perhaps, we can settle this.” James said seriously.

He had the redheads undivided attention. She nodded, attentive but wary. “On?”

“Give me next month's round schedules and no one has to die.” James' serious demeanour faded, with a boyish grin in its place.

“Git,” Lily snarled, trying to hide her smile.

“Oi, I thought you said you wouldn’t insult me anymore.” James accused.

“No, I said I regret commenting on things I didn’t know about. I _know_ you are a git though.”

“Whatever, Evans.” James leaned back, hands folding behind his neck. “I guess you’re forgiven. Though, if I could only have the schedules, you’d be even _more_ forgiven. How about that? By the way, have you used the passage?”

“Well, what do you want to know more, the schedules or my adventures?”

James leaned in. “Adventures? Now I’m really interested.” James thought for a moment. “Tell me about your _adventures_.”

“Now, I only agreed to tell you whether I’ve used the passage. The answer is yes. As a matter of fact, I plan to use it again.”

“When? Today? Tomorrow? Do you meet someone?” James probed almost aggressively. The curiosity was killing him.

Lily’s eyes wandered towards the clock. “I will not tell you. It’s a secret.” she insisted.

James’ eyes squinted. “Who wrote the letter with the strange name? Are you going to meet them?” he accused.

James was thinking of the violent owl from last night in the common room. It had attacked everyone, except its recipient, Lily. 

He could not understand why it had another name though. Could it be a secret code? Perhaps, even an admirer?

James was annoyed at not knowing. He wanted to make her tell him.

Lily looked at James befuddled. “It’s none of your business, Potter.” Lily protested.

James felt a need, a responsibility even, to make sure Lily Evans was not doing anything reckless with the passage he had shown her.

“Why not just tell me, Evans. I won’t tell. I would have peace of mind if I knew you aren't doing anything too impulsive.”

“Since when is being impulsive a bad thing? It is what Gryffindors are known for.” Lily challenged. “Perhaps I will tell you... if you tell me why you need the prefect schedules.” 

“Touché” James yielded.

James recognized their deal, which held a pollicitation to a nondisclosure agreement. He had no right to ask what she did with the passage inasmuch, she would not ask what he did with the prefect schedules.

Lily smiled in victory. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Potter.” She stood up, “And rest assured, you will have next month's rounds. Just let me know when you want to meet me at the same place, and you can then show me another passage out.”

“Sure, Evans. Oh, by the way, Dumbledore has granted you permission to go on jogs in the morning with me.”

“You asked permission for me?” Lily was elated. 

“Yeah, I just thought he would be more willing if he knew you were not going alone. He gave us some ground rules and whatnot.”

“Ground rules? Does he think we are _together_ or something?” Lily blushed.

James ran his hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed as well. “No no, nothing like that. He just said you must never be alone or without a wand. Pretty standard.”

“I bet he had no problem letting you go alone.” Lily stiffened and looked away.

“Hm, I’m pretty much never alone. Hagrid's dog always manages to scare the squirrels and rabbits away. Good thing too, those little things are menacing.” James reassured. “You know Chopper?”

“Yes, I visit Hagrid often. He is a big sweet fuzzy one.” Lily murmured.

“Who, Chopper of Hagrid?” James inquired.

Lily giggled. “I guess that description could fit both of them quite aptly.”

They laughed.

“So, what do you say, Evans? We leave for the lake, tomorrow at dawn?”

“On a Sunday?” Lily whined. 

“OI JAMES, PRACTICE STILL ON?” Fiona called, entering the common room with her mates, pointing to the dark rain cloud at the window.

“Yes, you aren't scared of rain, are you?!” James mocked.

“Wanker!”

“Yes, see you at dawn.” Lily quickly dismissed herself and made her way up to her dormitory.

James smiled as he saw Fiona approach him for a conversation.

\------------------------------------

Lily walked up the steps slower than usual, pondering on the conversation she just had with James Potter.

Lily was taken aback when he asked who the letter was written by and if she was using the secret passage to meet with them. She was not expecting that question. Surprisingly, he seems very good at putting pieces of information together and forming theories from them. Like a true auror.

Lily made a mental note to try to be more discreet. She could not leave paper trails and bread crumbs. No one could ever know what she does outside of Hogwarts.

Though, it was awfully considerate of Potter to take it in his hands to ask Dumbledore for permission to go on morning jogs.

She quickly glanced back, down the stairs, towards James and Fiona. Fiona was sitting on the arm of James' chair, animated and cheerful, skirt gradually sliding up her thigh. James laughed at something she just said and Fiona smacked his arm pugnaciously. 

Lily picked her pace up the stairs, she needed to hurry. She had a...date?

Lily and Leila couldn’t get ready with the entire dorm full of their dorm mates. Some of the 6th year girls from the other dorms were hanging out too, chatting and gossiping. 

Julia Lee was sitting on Cosmia Shacklebolt’s bed while speaking to Marlene Bluewand. 

“It’s so annoying how Potter makes us practice in the rain. If I get sick, I’m going to sneeze on him.” Julia mewled.

“Aren't you used to it by now? This is your third year being on the team!” Marlene exclaimed.

“You never get used to cold rain coming at you at full speed while trying to balance on a floating stick, Marlene. But, yeah, I guess it helps us, especially on those rainy game days.” 

Aria cut into their conversation, “Julia, what is going on with James Potter and Fiona Featherhorn? You know it best, you’re on the team.”

“What about it?” Julia asked monotoned. She was not particularly fond of Aria Clarke, and much less petty rumours.

“Aria just wants to know if she still has a chance of getting with Potter, now that she already had Black.” Gwyn Sanders snickered from the floor.

Aria scowled at Gwyn, and Marlene silently motioned for Gwyn to shut up.

Lily could have sworn Leila froze in place for about half a minute…

The girls noticed Leila's reaction and quickly changed the subject. “Lily, how are you and the Headboy?” Marlene abruptly spat. Lily was caught off guard.

“The Headboy?” Gwyn gasped. “Why, Miss Evans!”

“Oh, Nico? It’s nothing, really.” Lily fidgeted with her fingers.

Leila regained her composure, “Nonsense, Lily. You told me he invited you to Hogsmeade.”

“Merlin! He did? You didn’t tell me this!” Mary criticized. 

“To be fair, he said he would buy me _and_ my mates a drink if we go,” Lily said meekly.

“Then we must all go! It is settled.” Cosmia declared.

“I agree,” said Aria.

In the background, Leila began grabbing her makeup bag, and a handful of robes and accessories into a bag, and motioned Lily and Mary to follow her out of the room. 

“Well, I’ve got many things to do today, my loves, Chau!” Leila gracefully excused themselves.

“Wait, where are you going--” the girls shouted as they exited the dorm.

Leila ran up a flight of stairs into the vacant dormitory.

The 6th year Gryffindors girls could choose their bed between four different rooms. 

The fourth room remained empty unless there was the infamous sock on the door handle. It usually meant someone was ill or being intimate with a bloke.

Last term, in fifth year, Sirius Black and Aria Clarke had a bit of a fling. It was a very toxic relationship, but even Lily had to admit, very entertaining. The sock was on the door multiple times after their riot quarrels.

Lily knew Leila and Sirius used to flirt and had a thing going on, but that was ages ago. Her roommates agreed not to speak about Sirius and all his conquests just in case it made Leila feel uncomfortable. Lily thought it was unnecessary, Leila couldn’t possibly be bothered that Sirius had been with other girls. She was gone for two whole years, and she certainly had been with blokes as well. Not to mention, the drama that occurred when things fell out of hand...

Yeah, there was no way Leila was still interested in Sirius. That would be mad.

“Finally, some peace!” Leila exclaimed as they began getting ready and updated Mary on the plan for tonight.


	11. El Ojo

Lily and Leila do their makeup, and Mary helps them pick their outfits.

Lily is to wear a deep cobalt dress robe. Lily eyed the thin and tight dress in her hand. Leila insisted Spanish girls wore different dresses than British girls did.

“It is much warmer in Spain,” Leila explained. Lily was used to roaming the wizarding world in her long black Hogwarts cloak, even outside of school, in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Wearing her skirt with no stocking in the warmer months was the most revealing thing Lily was familiar with.

Leila wore a silky scarlet dress that glimmered. 

“I’m not sure how things work in Spain, but, isn’t it _illegal_ for girls our age to be with older men?” Mary asked. It was clear she had been thinking about it for a while.

“Hm. I suppose illegal for _them._ ” Leila postulated. “Only if we sleep with them, though.”

“Oh Merlin,” Mary said disapprovingly.

“We are not going to sleep with them, Mary,” Lily assured her mate. “This is only for fun. I haven’t been able to have fun for so long. We are just going to have a good time. You understand, don’t you?”

“Exactly, Mary. Don’t worry. I’ve been on loads of dates with much older chaps. They just want you to compliment them in exchange for meals and gifts. And, we turn of age in a few months. It’s not so bad.” 

“If you say so…” Mary looked unconvinced.

“Do you really think I’d sleep with a stranger, Mary?” Lily rolled her eyes. Mary knew Lily had never slept with anyone before.

“It’s not _you _I’m worried about, at least not when it comes to _that_.” __

__“I should be offended, but you are completely right to be sceptical. See? I’m being honest. So trust me.” Leila was amused. “I will not sleep with Hugo.”_ _

__There was silence._ _

__“At least not until my birthday!” Leila quickly added._ _

__“Leila!” Mary rubbed her temples, stressed._ _

__“I told you, I am being honest,” Leila smirked._ _

__Lily and Leila strapped her big Hogwarts cloaks around them, kissed Mary goodbye, and headed down towards the Gregory the Smarmy statue._ _

__When they made it to the end of the passage, they drank their hair changing potion and ageing potion. They decided to take a bit less of the ageing potion. They would still look older, just not as mature as they did last time. They hoped the lads wouldn’t notice. Leila promised Lily men are hardly ever that observant._ _

__It made Lily feel safe having someone so experienced as Leila come with her on these rendezvous._ _

__Leila spoke much about her life studying abroad and all she had done. She told stories on how she and her friends would throw parties, sneak out of campus and go to bars and clubs in the wizarding and muggle world. She had a fondness towards muggles. Her last venture was a secret love affair with a muggle boy from Puerto Rico, who was vacationing in Brazil. Before then, it was a boy from Castelobruxo, who, till this day, wouldn’t leave her alone. She had been on more dates than she could count. She still had a few admirers from Beauxbatons, but it was never anything serious. She explained how her mother and fathers position in politics made it hard for her to make meaningful relationships while in France. She was known by everyone. Constantly being watched, people observing and judging what the daughter of _Les politiciens_ would do next._ _

__She spoke on how she was glad no one at Hogwarts really cared about her parents and their power._ _

__They finally made it to Mindy’s house. She kindly let the girls in with a warm smile and led them to the fireplace._ _

__“Repeat after me, Lily… Arbol...de...Lucia”_ _

__“Ahrr-bowl deh Loosiah'' Lily concentrated on her pronunciation. Luckily, Latin root pronunciation was something she had many years of practice in with learning Charms._ _

__“ _Perfecto,_ ” Leila commended._ _

__The girls flooed to Spain. Lily's stomach churned and felt a bit light-headed when she landed. She knew the floo commute was longer than she was used to, she had experienced the same sensation when they went to the restaurant last week as well._ _

__El Arbol de Lucia was absolutely gorgeous. Lily was in awe. The tree was exhilarating to look at. Its wide trunk expanded, seeming endless, and the branches twisted outwards in the most intricate way. The deep green colour was magnificent, the entire tree seemed to twinkle._ _

__“Breathtaking, isn’t it?” Leila breathed. “I envy you. I wish I could see it again for the first time. I would argue the muggle equivalence would be looking at the Eiffel tower for the first time. Absolutely mesmerizing.”_ _

__“Actually, I’ve never seen the Eiffel tower. But this has it beat, ten-fold.” Lily's eyes were transfixed on the tree._ _

__There were hundreds of shops and restaurants. People were walking all around. Leila was right, Lily thought, Spanish girls _did_ dress differently than British girls did._ _

__Leila took her friend's hand, “Come on, let's go the _Ojo_._ _

__The Ojo was a large spiral garden, filled with thousands of different varieties of magical plants._ _

__The girls walked through the ethereal gardens._ _

__“Leila?”_ _

__“Mmhm?”_ _

__“What if this sucks.” Lily's fingers began to fidget. “What if Theo doesn’t like me.”_ _

__“Are you kidding? I have never met anyone that doesn’t like you. And even if they did, they are not someone we would want to spend our evening with, anyways. It shows they have no taste.”_ _

__“Easy for you to say, everyone, likes you.”_ _

__Leila let out an obnoxious laugh. “Oh, Lily, dear. Tell me you don’t actually believe that.”_ _

__“Every bloke wants to be with you, and every girl wants to be you. You truly are a paragon.” Lily praised her friend with a smile._ _

__“Lily, I think you just described yourself.”_ _

__“Hardly.” Lily scoffed._ _

__“I’m being serious. All I’ve heard about you since I’ve gotten back is how extremely fit, nice, skilled, intelligent and unreachable you are. Everyone looks up to you.” Leila paused. “Are you feeling this way because you are muggle-born?”_ _

__Lily didn’t say anything._ _

__“I get it. It still shocks me to see how delayed the blood status culture is in Britain. It is jarring to see how there are not many anti-discriminatory laws as there are in Spain.  
France, though, I’ll say is still pretty bad, considering all the legislation. But it got better when all the Purebred families moved to Britain due to the lack of laws there… Did you know the Black family was one of them?”_ _

__“Sirius Black's family come from France?” Lily riveted._ _

__“Yes. His ancestors tried a coup against the French magical government. Not only them. Quite a few of the Sacred 28 surnames seed from France. They took their pureblood radical ideas when they fled to Britain.”_ _

__“So, Sirius isn’t really an arse, he's just _French_ ,” Lily said in realisation._ _

__Leila giggled. “No, I assure you, Sirius Black and his convoluted essence of disdain and conceit is not a cultural trait. I promise French haughtiness does not go so far. He really is just an arse.”_ _

__The girls laughed._ _

__“Did you know Sirius speaks French?”_ _

__“No. I actually didn’t.” Lily responded. “Does he speak it well?”_ _

__“Surprisingly, yes. He and my parents have had conversations before in French.” Leila admitted._ _

__“Sirius has met your parents?” Lilys gaped._ _

__“Yeah--On the platform...”_ _

__“Oh.” Lily didn’t know how to respond. Leila was acting strange, she could tell she wanted to talk about something but wasn’t particularly comfortable with it._ _

__“Leila, is there something going on between you and Sirius?”_ _

__“Why do you ask that?”_ _

__“Every time someone mentions him, you get all tense and even freeze. And, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he is always staring at you. I know you two have a bit of history.”_ _

__“Hm. He must still fancy me or something.”_ _

__“He must.” Lily pondered. “Though he stares with such intensity. It’s a bit frightening, I’d say.”_ _

__“Never you mind that nutter.” Leila rolled her eyes. “Men always want what they can’t have.” She smirked. “Let me me give you some advice, _amiga_. It’s all in the confidence. You know this. I promise you, there is big magic when you walk around believing you are the shit, and not treating men like they are special--flirting wouldn’t hurt, of course.”_ _

__Lily contemplated her friend's words. She wasn’t sure if her advice was mad or genius. Probably a mixture of both._ _

__People always told Lily while growing up that she radiated charismatic energy. People trusted her instinctively and liked to be led by her. A natural leader. It was very easy for her to make friends as well. However, it was never particularly easy for Lily to speak to boys she fancied. She wasn’t sure why. She could be friends with them just fine. Possibly, she was too nice to them for them to ever want to actually pursue her._ _

__Perhaps she would try out Leila’s instructions and stop treating men with kindness until they deserve it. She would begin with Theo._ _

__The girls continued their conversation._ _

__Leila warned Lily if Hugo and Theo were to ask where they reside, to say Madrid for this moment in time. Leila's house was there. Leila explained how it was custom for Spanish men to accompany you through the floor port, or side along apparate with you to make sure you got home safely._ _

__“Wouldn’t your parents be there?” Lily queried._ _

__“Nah. They’ll spend most of their time abroad now that Omar is at Hogwarts.” Leila smiled at the thought of her brother going to school. “He’s doing so much better. My parents didn’t think he’d be able to attend his first year. I told them he’d adjust fine, and he is.” Leila said proudly._ _

__Leila's younger brother, Omar, is on the Autistic spectrum, and sometimes had a hard time controlling his emotions. But, what is most frightening, is his magic. He is very magically capable but yields little control over it. It would terrify the Fadel family governess._ _

__“That makes me happy.” Lily cheered._ _

__“Yes, my parents are also ecstatic. They get daily updates from the governess they hired to look after him in classes. They are now free to travel as much as they can, granted, they still have little Jamila at home. I imagine after she enters her first year, my parents will take off for months at a time. And Omar is happy to experience his first year at Hogwarts.”_ _

__The Fadel family was one of the few families at Hogwarts to have many siblings. Her family was quite famous in Europe for it. Her mother, Chiara Medeci Fawcett Fadel (CMFF), and father Hamza Fadel, were a pair of powerful European government officials in the wizarding world. Together, they had eight children. The twins are the eldest, Ismail and Idris. Secondly, came their first daughter, Emira. Salma was next, followed by their son Algazel. Continued by their daughter Leila, then their last son, Omar, and finally, their last daughter, Jamila._ _

__Because of their parents' social status, and praise for having such a plentiful family while building their careers, their first three children started off at Beauxbatons under the public eye. Every move the children made was watched and talked about ruthlessly. Leila's mother, Chiara, decided to move them and start the rest of their children off at Hogwarts. The Fadel name was mostly known down in the continent, and not in the Isles as much. The Fadel children were able to have a normal school experience due to this._ _

__The girls continue their walk towards the Ojo. Leila insisted on taking their time in getting there--It’s not good to seem overeager. They were promptly twenty minutes late when they caught sight of the two men._ _

__Leila's breath hitched. “Merlin. He is fit...Lily, do you reckon Mary isn’t expecting me to keep my promise?”_ _

__Lily pinched Leila's arm._ _

__“Ouch! Okay, I’ll get it together.”_ _

__“We are just here to have fun.” Lily reminded Leila._ _

__“And a free meal.”_ _

__“Exactly.”_ _

__The girls beamed at each other. The men were now walking towards them, seeking to close the gap between them._ _

__“Hola, chicas” Theo called. “This is my friend, Hugo. He has been dying to meet you, Aurora.”_ _

__Leila extended her arm to Hugos stretched hand, he held her hand and bent to kiss it, leisurely. They exchanged a few words in Spanish._ _

__Theo kissed Lily on both cheeks. “I was afraid I wouldn’t hear from you. You never responded to my Owl. How is Edu?”_ _

__“Edu is charming. A bit intense, but charming.”_ _

__Theo laughed. “I was afraid she wouldn’t get a hold of you the first time. Who received her?”_ _

__“Theo, your owl is menacing. She almost bit my finger off!” Leila whined._ _

__“I apologize, she is too loyal at times.”_ _

__“No such thing,” Hugo said. He did not have much of an accent like Theo did, surprisingly._ _

__They started the evening by strolling the shops. They came across a marvellous jewellery shop. Lily was transfixed on them. She could probably afford one of the cheaper ones with the money Salma had given her last week...Lily decided against it, she needed to save that money._ _

__Lily held a golden watch in her hands. It could really help her with her punctuality oath...She wouldn’t buy it, but she could look respectfully at it all she wanted._ _

__Theo called the shop attendant over, asked to box the watch for Lily. He handed the attendant the money owed._ _

__“No, Theo, what are you doing--”_ _

__“Don’t fight it, Lils,” Leila whispered in her ear._ _

__Lily accepted Theo's gift. Theo kissed Lily's cheek as he handed it to her. Lily smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She wasn’t used to receiving gifts. Especially not from men._ _

__Hugo bought Leila a pair of gorgeous earrings, and an anklet, which she willingly and gleefully accepted._ _

__The four of them walked towards a bar and ordered some _tapas_. Leila had previously explained how in Spain, there was a culture amongst the wizarding and muggle community to go to many bars a night, eating small appetizers, called _tapas_ , along with a drink. It was convivial and with each new drink, there was new scenery. _ _

__Lily was slightly amazed at how fluid everything was going. They all got along well._ _

__When they were at their third restaurant of the night, the men asked the girls where they were from and where they reside, just as Leila predicted._ _

__Leila took the wheel in that chat._ _

__“We stay in Madrid. I am from Madrid” She answered almost completely honestly. “Esmeralda, she is from London. We are distant cousins, you could say. Even though she claims she is on holiday, I do not think she will ever go back once she’s seen all of Spain.”_ _

__“How old are you?”_ _

__“We are 17. About to be 18.” Seventeen was the legal age in the Wizarding world. The girls decided they wouldn’t stray far from the truth. They did not want to be caught in such a big lie. It was easier to pretend to be a couple of months older than many years older._ _

__The men paused. “Really? We had no idea you were so young.”_ _

__“Is that a problem?” Leila asked, sternly, yet seductively at the same time. Lily had no idea how she did that. Her intense eye contact made Hugo drawback. He was dazzled by her beauty._ _

__“Of course not. Just not what I was expecting. You girls seem...more mature.”_ _

__Leila shrugged, showing disinterest in continuing that conversation._ _

__“I’m curious if you are from London, why do you have such a Spanish name?” Hugos left eyebrow rose towards Lily._ _

__“My real name is Emerald,” Lily said, joyfully, slightly slurring her words. “When I come here, I am Esmeralda. I love being Esmeralda. No one can pronounce Emerald.” Lily pouted._ _

__Leila smiled triumphantly at her friend's improvisation._ _

__“Named after your eyes, I presume.” Theo pulled one of Lily's locks away from her face, and gazed into her emerald pools._ _

__If Lily would have been sober, she would have blushed. Lily was not sober, she looked at him, gleaming, then grabbed her drink and chugged the rest of it._ _

__“What school did you attend?” Hugo exhorted._ _

__Leila began to grow irritated at his questioning. “What school did you attend, Hugo?” she asked instead of answering his question, taking a sip from her drink._ _

__“Hogwarts, actually.”_ _

__“Hogwarts?” Both of the girls responded in unison._ _

__Theo answered next, ignoring the girls sudden outburst, “I went to one of the community schools close to Leon. I didn’t want to learn French just to go to snotty Beauxbatons.”_ _

__Leila looked to Theo, disgusted._ _

__Lily was interested in this school. “Tell me more about your school. I went to Hogwarts, by the way._ _

__Theo explained how if one did not want to go abroad for school, there were smaller local schools that would teach the essentials._ _

__“Many are not accredited, though. There have been instances where students can’t even get hired after attending because the curriculum was too off.” Leila pressed her lips and looked away, almost giggling._ _

__Now it was Theos turn to scornfully look at Leila._ _

__“ _Y Tu, Hermosa? _Where did you go to school?” Hugo asked Leila.___ _

____“I went to Beauxbatons, of course. I live in Madrid.” Leila said as if it were obvious._ _ _ _

____“You could have fooled me. You speak English very well.” Hugo contested._ _ _ _

____“I have a gifted tongue.”_ _ _ _

____“You are very interesting.” Hugo admired. He turned towards Lily to ease the tension, “Esmeralda, who is your family? Perhaps I know someone I went to school with.”_ _ _ _

____Even while intoxicated, Lily was getting nervous with the number of questions and observations Hugo was making. It reminded her of James and his natural inclination to putting puzzle pieces together._ _ _ _

____Lily did something completely out of character, “Hugo, you are boring me with all this small talk! Let’s dance!” She shouted, standing up, gulped down Theos drink. She grabbed Theos hand and dragged him to the dance floor._ _ _ _

____Lily could hear Leila's chiming laugh behind her._ _ _ _


	12. Tapeando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS HAPPENED!!!!  
> I got accepted to my top choice law school!  
> I am still in shock and have taken the majority of the month to just dwell on the thought of actually going to law school. It seems unreal. I am now only waiting on one other law school, which, is frankly way more of a reach than any other school I applied to. But honestly, I'm content. 
> 
> The only thing is...they are not offering me any scholarships and other schools are! I have never been so torn.
> 
> Anyway, I got hit by a gruesome winter storm last week. I had no motivation to write. This chapter is short but I wanted to dive a bit into Leila's mind. 
> 
> No jily content in this chapter, but do not fret friends, it shall come soon. I plan to write many more chapters--at least until August.

Leila hadn’t danced this much since Brazil. Hugo led her on the dance floor to each of the next bars they went to. Leila figured he was the jealous type. When she would dance alone with Lily, random men would approach them, Hugo would always come right on time to interrupt. 

The last two bars had been nightclub bars. Leila kept a steady eye on Lily and Theo on the dancefloor; Theo was probably being a bit too touchy with Lily, his hands went up and down her body freely. She also made sure to keep an eye on Lily's drinks, poor thing probably didn’t know how evil some men are. Leila couldn’t help herself from being amused at how Lily was acting. She had never seen her have so much fun, so care-free, dancing and laughing. 

Leila feels so sad about everything Lily has been through. Her dear friend is so stressed. Who could blame her? Not only did she lose her parents, but she is handling so much on her own. Leila couldn’t imagine a world without the support of her parents and siblings. On the contrary, Leila felt smothered by her family members often. 

Leila was glad she could help Lily live her youth and enjoy even a bit of the wizarding world before she joins the war after graduation. Lily constantly spoke about becoming an Auror and how she would fight You Know Who till the end. Her dedication was admiring yet frightening. Leila wished she felt passionate about something as Lily did. 

Lily was radiant tonight, her smile and charisma enchanted everyone she spoke to. Although Hugo was wildly handsome, he kept wanting to _talk_. Leila wanted him to shut up and just dance. He was stochastically curious about her life and childhood, and oddly enough, kept probing if she had a lover.

Leila made an effort to be as vague as possible, never directly lying but not enough to give an immediate answer. She found his frustrations amusing.

Leila knew it was about to be time to head out when Lily got dragged on the bar-top by a local girl and began dancing and taking more shots. Hugo did not succeed in stopping Leila from getting up on the bar and dancing alongside her friend. Men and women all around began cheering. The bartender let the girls have their fun for a bit before he took his wand out to levitate each girl off the bar one at a time. Lily screamed giggled madly as she levitated, but fell immediately as her feet touched the ground, she laid on the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Leila was caught by Hugo, who was slightly annoyed at the scene. Leila didn’t care, she was here to have a good time. Theo also found drunk-Lily entertaining.

Truth be told, Leila wasn’t nearly as drunk as her dear friend. She was lucky to have grown a bit of a tolerance. Alas, she had been sneaking wine from her parents' cupboards since she was merely a child. However, Leila loved being taken care of while _acting_ drunk. She leaned on Hugo and slurred her words out of enjoyment. She could be as blunt as she wanted and no one could judge her because she was “drunk”! It was genius. 

Leila helped Lily back up to her feet. “Shall we retire?”

Lily sluggishly smiled and nodded. She walked Lily outside, the two men in tow.

Leila turned to the men.“Ya nos tenemos que ir, chicos.” (Translation: “It’s time for us to leave.) 

“Seguras? La noche es joven.” (Tr: “Are you sure? The night is still young.”) Theo said.

“Si. Tenemos un compromiso en la mañana, desafortunadamente.” (Tr: Yes. We unfortunately have stuff to do in the morning.”) Leila answered.

“Esta bien, las acompañamos en desaparecer.” (Tr: Okay, we will accompany you in disapparating”) Hugo offered.

Leila smiled but internally panicked. She knew she could always go to her house, but she didn’t want the men to know where she actually lived and start putting the pieces together. She noticed how much Hugo paid attention to things. It wouldn’t be long until he realized who the Fadel _Finca_ was owned by, and that she was actually a Fadel.

Leila had an idea. She just hoped it worked.  
She told the men the description of the house and gave them the name of the location. The men closed their eyes in concentration and nodded, in confidence. They had done this many times before, Leila mused. Hugo and Theo extended their arms for them to take, and the girls willingly abided. 

In just seconds, they were swooshed to Madrid. It was a small cottage, but very nice looking. The men looked around, taking in the location.

“You live here?” Theo asked. Lily yawned sluggishly.

Leila tripped a bit going up the steps. Hugo grabbed her arm to steady her. “Yes and No. I live here when my mistress is here. I travel a lot with her. I teach her children.”

“You didn’t tell me you were a governess.” Hugo reprimanded. “You said you didn’t have a career yet.”

“You didn’t ask if I was a governess,” Leila playfully chided, slurring her words a bit so they’d believe her. Drunk people always tell the truth. “And it’s nothing serious, I plan to leave soon...Anyway, we will not keep you any longer. Goodnight, we had a good time.” Leila dismissed the men. She wanted them to leave already. 

Theo and Hugo kissed Lily and Leila on their cheeks in farewell. 

Leila shooed the men away. As soon as they disapparated away, Lily turned to her in confusion. “Leila, where are we?”

“I’m home, Lily!” Leila began walking toward the main house, across the small bridge. She had told the men to take them to her family's governess headquarters. _La Finca Fadel_ was just across the creek. It’s where Leila grew up. 

Leila and Lily made their way to the main house, Leila pulled out her wand to open, or unlock, the magically protective ward surrounding the main house. It reminded Leila of a force field. The pair went up the steps, and suddenly they heard the door creak, and the girls stopped dead in their tracks. 

“My Leila? Is that you?” The door opened a bit, and a startled middle-aged woman came forward. Leila lit up immediately. 

“Nana? I didn’t think anyone was home!” She jumped to embrace the woman who raised her warmly. “There was no smoke coming from the hearth at the cottage, I didn’t think anyone was here!”

“You were at the cottage?”

“Yes!” Leila hugged her Nana again. “I’ve missed you so much! This is my friend Lily! She’s from Hogwarts!” 

Nana and Lily greeted each other with the standard cheek kisses.

Nana Abigail was one of the Fadel’s governess’ and just so happened to be Leila's favourite. Nana Abigail was a huge influence in Leila’s life. Leila could always count on her Nana to be on her side and support her through anything--even if Leila was being unreasonable. She always had an ally with her Nana. Everyone knew she favoured Leila over the other siblings as well.

“Come inside, you two.” She motioned Lily to come inside with a warm smile. “Please, keep it down. I just managed to convince Jamila to sleep.”

“Jamila is here? Why isn’t she with mama and baba?”

“Their conference in Lyon was cut short by an urgent parley in Prague. Jamila was homesick, they asked me to stay with her here till they can get her again.”

“Of course,” Leila rolled her eyes at the nature of the circumstance. Jamila was very timid compared to her other siblings. Leila remembers jumping at the opportunity and even begging to visit new places when she was that young.

It took a while for Nana to realise the girls snuck out of Hogwarts. “I thought you had learned your lesson in Castelobruxo to not sneak out,” she said to Leila.

“Oh, Nana, never you mind! I promise we are being very cautious.” Leila assured her, light-heartedly. Nana Abigail could not scowl for long and began to simper as well.

“My girl. You are so special. I tried to tell your mother Hogwarts isn’t as secure as it used to be, not with all the Death Eaters running across the country. They are spreading like bed bugs. She didn’t think you’d be able to find a way out, especially with the extra precautions. I’m impressed. My dear, be more careful, you can’t trust anyone in Britain.” Nana looked quickly in Lily's direction. Lily's hair was slowly turning back to its fiery red colour.

“Lily is muggle-born, Nana. She is no Death Eater.”

“Well, that gives me a bit of peace.” Nana Abigail relaxed and led the girls to the _sala_ , in front of the fireplace. Leila appreciated the floo system in her house. Because of her parents' status in government and international politics, they granted them international floo to inherently anywhere in Europe.

The girls sat with Nana Abigail and told her everything. How Salma asked for help, how they met Theo and Hugo and how they went _tapeando_. 

Leila was grateful Lily seemed to sober up. But Leila knew, even if they had come completely pissed, Nana wouldn’t have commented on it.

Nana shook her head. “I do not know why they are taking advantage of your sister in that way. They are using her as bait! She is a woman of status and class. _Se pasan los estúpidos de_ Magical Law Enforcement!” Nana huffed. “And even here in Spain, there have been more and more disappearances. Now it is not prudent to go tapeando with strangers, cariño.”

“I think Salma likes doing something important. I admire her for doing what she is doing.” Leila defended her sister. “And I told you, Nana, we were being safe. You do believe me, right?”

Nana cupped Leila's cheek. “Of course I do, wild child. I don’t blame you, the adrenaline is like a drug to you and your sister. I wouldn’t be surprised if Algazel goes in on catching dark wizards too, after quidditch. Omar is going on the same path; impulsive and honourable. But you! I’ve always said you’re going to be someone very big in life.” Leila looked away from her Nanas gaze. 

Nana always spoke of Leila in the highest regard and made Leila feel pleasure, yet her high expectations put her on edge. She couldn’t explain the phenomena. 

“Nana, I already told you, I don’t want to be like my relatives. I don’t want to be anyone in life.”

“I don’t want you to be like your relatives. I want you to be like Leila.” Nana affirmed. She handed Lily a cup of sugar cubes for her tea. 

Lily changed the subject of the conversation by asking Nana where she was from and how her life is as a governess. 

This left Leila in her own thoughts, scanning her childhood home.

Leila loved her home. She remembers growing up with her siblings, playing hide-and-seek in secret rooms and passages, stealing wands from their parents to jinx each other, climbing trees, swimming in the creek, sneaking out with her muggle neighbours, mixing different cooking wines together with her brother… Leila was known as the unruly child of her siblings, though Algazel was very close to her madness. They are very close in age and when they were small, the governesses would try their best to separate them during the day for them to stay out of trouble. She missed her brother much. He currently lives in Beirut, playing for the Lebanese national quidditch team. She is very proud of him and all he accomplished. Perhaps she would visit him soon.

However, Leila had a secluded resentment towards her siblings and she was not proud of it. She wished they weren't so perfect, so the standard wasn’t so high for herself. She knew it was selfish, and she felt guilty about it. She was happy for her brothers and sisters, but she knew everyone was expecting her to be great as well. Everyone wants to see what Leila Fadel does in life to live up to her family name, and especially who she will marry. 

She ruefully remembered a boy who also faced similar ménage problems as her. Sirius Black also had exceedingly high expectations from his parents and society. Of course, Leila's parents were never _abusive_ to her as Sirius’ were, just merely...absent? Leila was not sure if that was the correct word. It broke Leila's heart when Sirius told her everything that he had gone through as a child and how the ill-treatment grew as he did. She wondered if it has gotten better or worse in the years she’s been gone. Leila knew Sirius' trauma endorsed his façade. Under Siruis' hard exterior, there was a soft and sensitive interior. Leila always joked he was like that because he's a Scorpio.

Leila smiled as she remembered thirteen-year-old Sirius muggle-fighting a boy who made fun of Leila’s pronunciation of certain words. Growing up learning multiple languages, sometimes it felt like she wasn’t proficient enough in either of them. Same for culture; she was too French for the English, too Lebanese for the French and too Italian for the Spanish. Though there was a time Leila wished she was just of one nationality so she could fit in somewhere, anywhere! She was now grateful for it. It made her who she is today, someone flexible, susceptible to adaptation and change. Once she felt comfortable somewhere, that comfort made her uneasy and desperate for reorientation. She has learned so much about the world because of it. She thrived off change, which is something not everyone could handle. Including Sirius Black.

Leila recognized fourteen-year-old Sirius Black as a quisquous boy who has a great desire for stability and reliability. Something she could never give him. 

Forsooth, Leila was never one to dwell in the past. She changed her train of thought back to her family.

Perhaps she would set the bar low on purpose for her younger siblings, Omar and Jamila. Maybe she would never marry and live a simple life off her inheritance, or perhaps she will marry rich in the muggle world and forget about her magical life. Leila often dreamed about disappearing and building a new life on her own...changing her name, changing her appearance, and simply being someone else. Be as it may, yearning for glory was something that came naturally for Leila, she was a Gryffindor after all. But something about having it anticipated from her ruined the fun. 

Leila saw Lily look at her gorgeous new watch, “Leila, do you think we could go? I have to be up soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your opinions on Leila? More Jily in the next chapter.


	13. A Ghastly Jog

Lily’s POV

Lily felt guilty asking Leila to leave her home so soon, but it was already hours after midnight and she had to be up before dawn.

The girls said their goodbyes and took the floo to Mindy's house. 

“Girls! I was starting to get worried!” Mindy whispered. She appeared in the front room as soon as she heard the fire roar.

Lily was still not used to the international floo sensation and began to feel a burning sensation rise up her body, filling her with disgust. “Mindy, where is the toilet?” Lily whispered frantically. 

Mindy grabbed Lily's arm and led her quickly to the toilet where Lily emptied her stomach. Leila transfigured her ring into a hairpin and twisted Lily's hair into a tight knot.

Lily scourgified the toilet and her mouth when she was done. Lily swore at the international floo network. 

“Sorry, Mindy.” Lily apologized. That was mortifying.

“No harm done. I remember vomiting my brains out every time I came across fire whiskey at your age. Let’s get you girls, to the sofa. Thank Merlin Horatio is a heavy sleeper.” Mindy murmured. Horatio is Mindy's husband who Lily had never met. “You girls can stay here, at least until sunrise.”

“You’re sure, Mindy? We do not want to be even more of a bother.”

“Yes, please. I would not be able to sleep peacefully if you were to walk in the dark right now.”

“Thank you, so much Mindy. I can’t help but feel like we’re intruding. What does your husband think about letting us use your floo?” Lily asked Mindy.

“Oh, he doesn’t mind. He is hardly around and sleeps like the dead when he is.”

“Her husband is an Unspeakable, Lily,” Leila told her.

“Really, an Unspeakable?” Lily had never met an Unspeakable. 

The Unspeakables are the Ministry's top-secret servants. Just the thought of the Department of Mysteries gave Lily the chills. Whatever they did, the public had no idea the Ministry was behind it, which meant no accountability. It was unsettling.

“Yes, he’s an Unspeakable, and their downright overworking him. I only wish I knew what was stressing him out all the time... The job is not ideal for communication, but it pays well.” Mindy smiled sadly.

Lily touched Mindy’s arm sympathetically. 

Mindy brought out two heavy duvets and they snuggled into the wide sofas. Mindy reminded them to avoid windows in case someone recognized them as Hogwarts students, dismissed herself and wished the girls goodnight.

“I had so much fun, Leila. We must do it again.” Lily murmured sleepily.

Leila chuckled. “Absolutely. Theo seemed very fond of you.”

Lily blushed. “Yes, he’s a nice chap. What about Hugo, do you fancy him?”

Leila hesitated. “He is very fit. But nothing new.” 

Lily rose an eyebrow, “So much for wanting to shag him, eh?”

“No, I would still shag him, no doubt. I would be up for a frivolous adventure, of course… Pity I must keep Mary’s promise.”

“Indeed, what does a man have to do to win your affection? He must bring the moon down to your feet.”

“Even then, I’d want to go to the stars.” Leila grimaced. “Though, I would go with Hugo if you want to see Theo again. You were euphoric tonight. A little trifle with Theo wouldn’t hurt. Afterall, _you_ didn’t promise Mary to remain celibate.”

“I don’t know. I’m not ready to take it that far yet. Theo seemed a little too forward tonight. I don’t want to give him the wrong idea.”

“Did he do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?” Leila harshly whispered.

“I think it’s normal things. I’m just not used to it. I’m sure it was nothing, I’m just overthinking.” Lily remembered Theo harshly and sensually grabbing her body. Lily was too drunk at the time to care. Until recently, she didn’t realise she was uncomfortable with it.

“We don’t have to see them again if you don’t want to, Lily. We can have fun without them. What do you say?”

Lily smiled slightly, “That would be nice. Perhaps we can go out after we chaperone Salmas Dark-Wizard-Trafficker date”

“ _Alleged_ Dark Wizard Trafficker, you cheeky hag.” Leila corrected her. “Did you like my Duenna?”

“Who?”

“Nana Abigail. She’s my duenna--or governess. Did you like her?”

“Oh, she’s so lovely. I remember you would mention her a lot when we were younger.”

“When I get my own home, I want her to come live with me.”

“She will govern your children as well?”

“Silly Lily, I do not plan to have children, or have you forgotten? No, I will give her the stress-free life she deserves, maximum pay and no children to look after! I must snag her before Emira starts popping out sticky little gremlins and brings her to her home. She recently got married, did I tell you? If eight Fadel children weren’t enough, the grandchildren are sure to multiply just as well. It’s frightening.” Leila shuddered. 

“In a perfect world, I would want to have many children. But the war isn’t looking too optimistic.” Lily pondered.

“Don’t let temporary worldly events mandate permanent arrangements in your life, Lily. If you want many children, have them. I will gladly be their mad aunty who tells them mad stories from around the world and shows up to their birthday parties drunk out of her mind. No war can take that from us. And if the war gets too out of hand, I will give you and your eight children asylum in my home, wherever that may be.”

“I would love that. Though, I don’t know about _eight_ children.” Lily winced, grabbing her womb.

They laughed quietly to make sure they didn’t wake their hosts.

‘Just for one or two hours, I’ll sleep.’ Lily thought to herself. She needed to be up in a few to go on a bloody jog with James Potter. Lily couldn’t fathom how she got herself into _that_. A year ago she would cringe at the thought. She hadn’t told anyone of mornings with James yet. She wanted to keep this to herself. She knew if she told her friends, they would not stop teasing her.  
The truth was, she needed to get fit for Auror training. And who better to train her than a Quidditch Captain?

Lily set her watch’s alarm to go off in two hours. The shop consultant had told her the watch merely vibrates when it's being worn so she didn’t have to worry about waking the entire household.  
Lily didn’t even realise she had drifted asleep until her watch vibrated violently. She shot out from her sleep, gasping, startled. She looked to the other sofa, where Leila was sleeping peacefully. Her breath was steady. She hadn’t woken her.

It was four in the morning. She had an hour to get to Hogwarts, shower, and meet James in the common room. 

Lily strapped her high heels on and tied her Hogwarts cloak around her neck. She didn’t even want to look at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked horrendous. 

She tapped Leila and faintly shook her. 

“Mh…” Leila mumbled.

“I forgot I had some important documents to send to St. Boniface. I must go to the owlery. Do you want to stay here and sleep?” Lily lied, whispered in the dark. St. Boniface was the muggle school she remotely attended.

Leila nodded, her eyes still shut. “Be careful.”

Lily smiled triumphantly and left Mindy's house as silently as possible.

On her way to the secret passage, the Hogsmeade streets were empty and dark. At first, the dim street lamps were enough to guide her. But as she reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, she could only rely on the light of her wand. 

“AH!” Lily yelped as her heels seeped into the muddy grass. She tumbled and bumped into a coop full of chicken. The gallinaceous creatures squawked and ran out of the coop. 

The candle fixtures of the next-door house lit up and Lily made a run for it before they could discover her. Once inside the passage, she leaned against the dirty stone walls, gasping for air. She cursed when she saw her heels covered in mud. It would be more practical to walk to Hogwarts barefoot anyway. She had her shoes dangling from her left hand while her other hand clutched her luminous wand. She only hoped she could make it to Gryffindor Tower undetected.

(~~~)

James’ POV

James couldn’t sleep anymore. He didn’t know why his body woke him up so early. He refused to think it was because he was going running with Evans this morning. She was just a friend. A really pretty and charming friend…A very _secretive_ friend. James huffed. 

James decided if he was going to be awake, might as well be productive. He sniffed himself. He usually doesn’t shower before jogs, and usually saves it for after. But today a double shower wouldn’t hurt. James hopped in the shower. He used some of Padfoot's luxurious soaps for a change, he always wondered what was so special about them. He hoped he wouldn’t notice. He’d deny it if he did. 

After brushing his hair (surprisingly) and his teeth, he put his athletic clothes on and his Hogwarts cloak over. He had about half an hour until he had to meet Lily in the common room, and settled to go to the owlery to send his parents his weekly letter to kill some time. 

Before leaving the dormitory, he pulled out the Marauders map to make sure there were no secret patrols currently going on. Even though he had permission from Dumbledor, it was a drag to be questioned by the bloody prefects, especially the ones younger than him. 

Instinctively, he checked the professors first. All the professors were in their chambers, as he expected. He was about to flip to the first floor to check if the route to the Owlrey was vacant, but the pages slipped between his fingers. He almost didn’t catch the small footprints ascending from his big finger. He did a triple-take. They were “L. Evans’” footsteps. On the fifth floor, where the secret passage he had shown her was. She was making her way to the staircase that connected to Gryffindor Tower.

James' jaw clenched when he saw just who was arising from the fourth floor, going towards Lily. The Head Boy, Nickolai Udinov was heading straight towards where Evans was. Why the bloody hell was Undiov awake now? Are they sneaking around together? Did she show him the secret passage James had entrusted her with? James was fuming. Yesterday, he had overheard some girls talk about Evans and Udinov maybe going to Hogsmeade together soon… he didn’t believe it then, but could they have been right?

Just as soon as he became cross (and he almost ripped the map in half), he was just as quickly beaming to the parchment. Lily had entered a broom cupboard, fleeing from whoever she had heard going up the stairs, and Udinov continued to the opposite end of the floor. James watched Udinov enter the Prefects bathroom, alone.

James observed Lily exit the cupboard, and her footsteps run up the steps, twice her previous speed.

Thank goodness he had refrained himself, it was such a lovely parchment.

James grinned at the pukka mischief prefect Evans had gotten herself into. 

James stuck his parents' letter into his cloak pockets, slung his invisibility cloak over himself and made his way down to the common room. 

James didn’t feel that what he was doing was odd, not at all. He was merely curious--as anybody would be. It was normal, James convinced himself. James sat himself on a wooden chair, not wanting to take a more comfortable option, just in case Lily would notice a seat cushion seeping in with no one on it. 

James began tapping his foot impatiently. He wished he had brought the map down with him. Had she been caught, after all, by Udinov? Or what was going on? James tried to divert his mind from thinking the worst.

Suddenly, the fat lady portrait whispered angrily and opened gently. James stopped tapping his foot. The redhead appeared, lifting her cloak to step over the portrait barrier, revealing her bare leg in the moonlight. Her ivory skin contrasted drastically with the mud covering her legs and cloak. She was holding heeled shoes James had never seen her wear before, they too, covered in mud. Her hair was visually tangled and frazzled and she had black circles around her eyes, probably from her smudged makeup.

James breathed as quietly as possible as she crossed the common room, towards the girls' staircases. She had just passed him and, in a flash, suddenly whipped around, her wand pointed at James’ face. James stopped breathing, eyes bulged. Lily's eyes were looking straight at him, but her eyes were not fixed, as if she was looking at something far away. James realised she was looking _through_ him. 

James nearly let out a scream when he saw light come from her wand, thinking she was about to hex him. It was just a simple nonverbal _Lumos_. 

Lily grabbed her forehead in frustration and lowered her wand. She continued on her path to her dormitory. 

James watched her go up the staircase, and he wondered how she managed to sense his presence every time. Was his fathers' invisibility cloak losing its power? He doubted it.

As her footsteps descend, he made his way to the portrait door and opened it, not bothering to take off his invisibility cloak. He usually wouldn't risk taking it outside if there was a chance of rain, but he did not feel like returning back to his dormitory. 

“Oi! Who goes there?! Does no one ever sleep around here anymore!” The fat lady snit.

James smirked and headed for the Owlery.

On his way back from the Owlery, James pondered on all the possible things Lily could do outside of Hogwarts. He had no clue. Perhaps she visited the Muggle world? Duff town wasn’t too far from here. If she had a broom, she would be there in half an hour. She had to go somewhere close, perhaps even in the village, but he doubted that. The people of Hogsmeade are often rewarded for reporting students for sneaking out of school. Lily knew this, her being a prefect. 

Apparating was out of the question, 6th years hadn’t learned how to do it yet (Unless she is self-taught?). James didn’t doubt that one. Lily was known to dabble and be an overachiever in many things, perhaps apparating was one of them. Floo was a no-go, the pubs and restaurants wouldn’t let a Hogwarts student use the floo at all. 

It is down to two possible theories; broomsticks or apparating. Perhaps he could get her to tell him this morning so the burning desire to know could quench itself.

With ten minutes till he would meet Lily, James returned to his dormitory to leave his invisibility cloak. His mates were still dead asleep. He filled his flask with water, and took his time to return downstairs. He knew Lily wasn’t the best when it came to punctuality, which is why he was surprised when he saw her already ready, sitting near a lit fire. James didn’t remember the fire being lit when he passed a couple of minutes earlier. She must’ve done it herself.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, leaned against the frame of the doorway. Lily looked up and smiled when she saw James. “For a second I thought you’d stood me up, Potter.”

“I nearly did, Evans. I just about forgot you were accompanying me this morning.” James lied, gesturing with his head for her to follow him.

Lily stood up to follow. She was wearing a muggle workout outfit, a jumper, soft trousers and some trainers. James appreciated muggle clothing, it was more practical than some of the athletic wizard robes. Muggle clothes were not uncommon on campus, but James hadn’t the faintest idea on how to match them well. Padfoot always styled him on their rendezvous to Duff town.

Her hair was tied up tightly, and James noticed her face was bare, with no sign of the makeup she had on earlier. Even without makeup, she looked ravishing. James remembered how great she looked with makeup the other day. Perhaps she would do it again soon.

“You mustn't forget about me that easily, Potter. You wound me.”

“It won’t happen again, Evans.” James held the portrait door open for her, they both ignored the snappy comments from the fat lady.

They walked swiftly to Hagrid's hut to fetch Hagrids dog, Chopper, speaking lightly about their coursework. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t guess it myself, as we have a whole day of the same classes.” James tendered.

“Pardon?” 

“Dumbledore told me you are also looking to become an Auror,” James revealed. “It was a big reason he granted you permission to join me. He said we need as much training as we can get. The Auror program is very rigorous.”

“Oh! Yes, being an Auror is my dream. I thought I had told you; I plan to fight until the end. As long as I still have my rights.”

“I do recall that conversation.” James thought of their quarrel in the Great Hall. She had accused him of speaking like a ‘Pureblood’.

“Do you think we could get a letter of nomination from him? To help our chances of getting in the program?” 

“Without a doubt. Dumbledore favours you.” James assured her. It was no secret Lily was one of Dumbledore’s favourite pupils. Everyone knows she is more likely to get the Head girl position next year than any other prefect.

They finally made it to Hagrid's hut, and Chopper was already up. He went through the dog door to the sheep gate, waiting for James when they arrived. James unlatched the gate, Chopper came running out hopping on James and Lily, greeting them with delightful kisses. They could hear Hagrid in the hut, still snoring loudly.

“Look, Evans.” James pulled out his want, illuminating it once again. “This is how you hold your wand while running.” He had his wand across his forearm, the butt near his elbow joint, clutching it with his hands, nearly at the tip. “It’s to ensure if you trip, you don’t hurt yourself. Also, it’s good to have it handy while out just in case you need to defend yourself-- or in our case, see in the dark. We won’t need it soon, the sun has already begun to rise.”

Lily followed his lead gracefully and secured her lit wand along her arm.

“Come on, Chopper!” James exclaimed. He ripped off his Hogwarts cloak and took off running towards The Black lake. He ran as fast as he could, Chopper running right beside him, and eventually took off in front of James. Chopper already knew the way.

“Oi!” Lily called behind them. He could hear her running steps not far behind. 

When they finally reached the lake, they were both heaving for air. Lily had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Lily, do this,” James motioned her to interlock her fingers and rest them on top of her head as he had them. “It helps to breathe.”

She nodded dolorously, her cheeks were flushed. 

James grinned when he heard her whimper in annoyance when he began his jog along the water bank. 

“Are we doing the entire lake? It’s huge!” 

“Well we better go faster then, Evans, pick up the pace!” James ordered in his captain tone.

“Oh my God,” Lily whined when they approached the sandy part. Their feet sank into the floor at every step.

James liked muggle sayings, most of them mentioned a deity. It was very amusing.

“Control your breathing, Evans, or you’ll pass out!” James said about halfway through.

“Shut up!” Lily hollered back.

James laughed. He was so accustomed to jogging, her pace was easy for him to handle. They might take a bit longer than he usually did, quite frankly, he didn’t mind. 

Chopper made it into a game of catch; he would run yards ahead of the two, wait for them to catch up, and take off again.

About fifteen minutes later, just as James knew she would, Lily began to laugh out loud. She picked up her pace and began almost sprinting. James knew her threshold was passed, and her adrenaline rush had been activated. James knew the endorphins took over Lily's body, making her feel no pain, just happiness. His players experienced the sensation every practice. 

For the rest of the run, both of them were smiling.


End file.
